Method Of Salvation
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Sixteen year old Rory gets stuck in something that she may never truly pull out of. Friends and family do their best to help, but sometimes it takes a little extra to get through the hard times. Who'll be the one to pull her through? COMPLETE
1. Building The Foundation

**_A quick note to the readers: Please Read._**

**_This fan fiction takes place during Rory's sophomore year of high school; she will be sixteen years old. There will be new characters that I have created. Just for the sake of those who enjoy it, you can expect some Luke and Lorelai action to appear throughout the story. Please allow some characters to be a little different from the show so that my story can develop, such as Mrs. Kim allowing Lane to date. Also, I realize the first few chapters of this story may strike you as a slash fiction, however, I do not write those types of stories. This fiction is based on a true story, and though there may be parts that appear to have a gay undertone, you'll realize soon after there isn't one. I have to write the scenes as they actually happened, so that my story will come to life. And just for the record, I promise you, you've never read a fan fiction like this before. _**

Rory, who had detached herself from the loud ruckus of restless teenagers tormenting the bus driver, gazed out the foggy window. Gazing out the foggy window had become her quality thinking time and one would have to find it amazing she could have quality thinking with such dynamic distractions all around her. Rory, however, wasn't the average high school girl. She didn't cheer or play any sports. She had never had a boyfriend aside from the time in sixth grade when Gregory Davis lost a bet to his buddies and he kissed Rory on the cheek, but Rory knew that didn't count. She had one friend, Lane. Lane, who wasn't any more athletic or popular than Rory, was a true companion. On the contrary, Lane had one thing Rory didn't and that was a boyfriend. His name was Eric, and they had been steadily dating for over a year. Rory didn't mind the fact that Lane had a boyfriend. Rory actually found Eric to be very funny and nice. The three of them could hang out together all day long and never feel out of place.

The bus stopped and Rory stepped off. She saw her mother look out the large window of their house. Rory immediately knew what was going to happen next. The front door opened and Lorelai glided outside.

"Hey, sweetie," Lorelai gleamed, "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Rory replied. "Just like all my other days." She added.

Every day Lorelai asked this question, as if one day Rory would come home with a different answer. Perhaps she would have an answer that would change their lives forever or an answer that would be a little more gleeful than her usual. Rory smiled; at least she had a mother who cared enough to ask the same question every day, unlike a lot of mothers at her school.

"How was your day?" Rory asked as she gently placed her overstuffed book bag on the porch and sat down on the step.

Lorelai sat down beside her daughter. "Well, Michele found six new ways to annoy me today." Lorelai replied casually. "Sookie only burned herself three times, and Luke finally caved and gave me my eighth cup of coffee in one day, before 3:00 pm."

"Wow, your day has been very numeric." Rory concluded.

"Meh, I was just in the mood to count things today. So, I was thinking, since we have dinner at the Munster house this evening we could bring up Chilton."

Rory let a small sigh escape her lungs. Her mother had been trying for several weeks to find an opening in Chilton Academy. Now that she had found one, she was to stop at nothing till she found a way to pay the first tuition bill. Rory admired many things about her mother and her ruthlessness was definitely one of them.

"Do you think they'll help us pay?" Rory asked leaning her back against the porch rail.

"Well, once they've heard that you've been accepted, I'm sure they'll want to help." Lorelai answered honestly.

"We only have dinner with them once a month."

"So?"

"So, we're not that close. Why would they be so eager to help us?"

Lorelai had to admit that Rory had a very fine point, but Lorelai also knew Richard and Emily Gilmore. To the Gilmore family, status was everything. If they discovered their granddaughter was not only capable of being accepted to an academy school, but also desperately desiring to go, they would be too overdosed in their own benefits of bragging rights to turn down the offer.

"I have a feeling things will work out; besides, we don't have any other plans for the moment." Lorelai said as she stood from the porch step. She reached down her and pulled Rory up. "And if it works, it's bye-bye Stars Hollow High." Lorelai smiled.

"Nice rhyme." Rory giggled. "You're a poet and don't know it." She added.

"Clever." Lorelai applauded.

The two girls walked inside their home and began to get dressed for their monthly Friday night dinner.

The door bell rang throughout the elder Gilmore house.

"Richard, the girls are here!" Emily called. Emily glanced around the room. "Mildred!" She beckoned. "Mildred!"

"Yes, ma'am?" A small voice answered from the kitchen door frame.

Emily crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Mildred, I distinctly heard the door bell ring."

"Yes, ma'am; sorry ma'am." The young woman quickly scampered to the door and opened it. "Good evening." She greeted. "Please, come in."

Lorelai and Rory stepped into the foyer. They began to slip off their jackets and hand them to the maid.

"See, a new maid every time we come to dinner." Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Not even the Queen of England is _that_ picky."

"Lorelai, it's so good to see you!" Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter. "And Rory, my goodness you're becoming prettier with each visit."

Rory slightly blushed. "Thank you, Grandma."

Richard entered the foyer while fussing with his tie. "Honestly, I never can get these things to stay straight." He grumped.

"You know, Dad, you don't have to dress up for Rory and me." Lorelai replied. "We're just common folk." She added with a touch of southern accent in her voice.

"Lorelai, I am not amused by your antics." Richard replied coolly. "If one is to be important, one must dress important, whether it be for business or pleasure."

"Uh-huh." Lorelai said slightly shaking her head, although she clearly did not understand this reasoning.

"Well, come now, let's move into the sitting room." Emily suggested. "Would you like a drink, Lorelai?"

"I'll take a white wine, please, if you have it." Lorelai replied. "If not, a good cold beer will do the trick."

Emily scoffed, "What do you mean if we have it? Of course we have it. And you know ladies do not drink beer." She quickly brushed off the conversation before Lorelai could reply. "Rory would you like a soda?"

"A soda would be great, Grandma." Rory answered as she sat down beside her mother on the small pink sofa.

"Goodie-goodie." Lorelai whispered, directing her comment towards Rory.

"What, would you rather I ask for a beer as well?" Rory asked in a low, but teasing voice.

"Well, it would sure help us convince them you're ready for Chilton." Lorelai replied, her eyes getting a little wider with each word. Rory giggled, unable to resist her mother's comic behavior.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked.

"Yes, it's most certainly very impolite to whisper and laugh in front of others." Emily interjected.

"Oh, it's nothing. Rory and I are just really happy tonight."

"Is there a reason for your tremendous happiness?" inquired Richard.

Emily handed Lorelai and Rory their drinks.

Lorelai cleared her throat, ready to present the news. "Well, Mom, Dad, Rory has been working very hard in school since like, kindergarten and everyone knows she's smart and borderline genius and possibly even the great-grandchild of Einstein..."

"Yes, yes, Lorelai we know, Rory is smart." Emily waved her hand in annoyance.

"I'm just saying that she deserves the best education she can receive." Lorelai added. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Richard quickly replied. "An fine education is golden. It sets the foundation for a meaningful and prosperous life"

"So, if Rory had the chance to pursue a better education than the one she's getting now, you both would support that idea?"

Emily and Richard glanced at each other and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, we would." Richard answered.

Rory was beginning to think her mother's plan was actually going to pull through.

"Great!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Rory's been accepted to Chilton." She blurted.

"Chilton!" Emily repeated as she stood to her feet.

Richard was taken aback by his daughter's comment. "Well, my, my, Chilton is a fine prep school." He smiled. "Congratulations, Rory."

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"That's a very tough school to get in to." Emily replied. "Who helped you?"

"No one helped us, Mom." Lorelai answered. "Rory did it all on her own. She has the grades, she has the IQ, and she has the willpower…."

"But she doesn't have the money." Richard interrupted.

Suddenly, the entire room fell silent. Everyone's eyes batted back and forth, expecting someone else to break the silence.

"Well, let's be honest." Richard said. "You need money."

Now, it seemed as if Lorelai's plan had failed. They were so close.

"I'll pay it back." Lorelai answered in a very serious voice. "Every penny."

Richard rose from his chair. "How much money do you need?"

Lorelai sighed. "It costs 5,000 dollars every semester."

Richard gazed down at his nervous granddaughter, who had not opened her mouth nor made a sound in several minutes.

"Do you desire to go to Chilton Academy, young lady?" Richard asked.

"Yes, sir." Rory replied. "Very much."

"I see. And do you plan to go to college?"

Rory smiled. "Of course I do, Grandpa. Harvard. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Richard replied. "Well then, you'll need a very dignified education if you plan to attend an Ivy League college, something I am sure you are not receiving at your current high school. I'll make a couple of phone calls Monday morning, and everything will be taken care of." Richard took a drink of his scotch.

"Oh, Dad, thank you so much." Lorelai exhaled deeply. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"One more thing, " Emily interjected sharply, "I want you both to do something in return."

Lorelai glanced over at Rory. "This could get ugly kiddo." She stated.

"I want you to visit more often."

Lorelai's eye brows lifted, "That's all?"

"That's all." Emily repeated. "Our monthly dinners will now become weekly dinners."

"Every _Friday_ night?" Lorelai asked.

"Is something wrong with Friday nights?" Richard asked.

"Well, it's just it's the weekend." Lorelai stammered. "I mean, you know, working for the weekend, cause you go out and have fun on the weekend."

"That's the deal." Emily stated. "Take it or leave it."

"We'll take it." Rory butted in.

Everyone suddenly shifted their attention the small young girl. Even Lorelai was shocked by her sudden out burst.

"Well, then, "Emily smiled. "Let's enjoy our dinner."

After a pleasant dinner, Lorelai and Rory exited the Gilmore mansion. They stepped into the than colored jeep and began their trip back to Stars Hollow.

"Well, I guess we have the next three years of Friday nights planned." Lorelai said randomly.

"It won't be so bad." Rory defended. Rory never had any plans on a Friday night. The thought of actually having somewhere to be and people expecting her, made her feel important.

"Psht, you say that now." Lorelai answered. "You just wait a few weeks."

"We don't have to do this, Mom." Rory replied as she focused on the shadow outline of her mother sitting in the driver's seat. "I mean, I don't mind staying at Stars Hollow High if it will make you…"

"Whoa, hold it right there, missy." Lorelai objected. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence. Of course I want you to go to Chilton. That's what would make me happy. I'd give up every Friday night from now till Armageddon, if that's what it took."

Rory felt her heart tingle. She had always known she had the most loving and generous mother in all of Connecticut, and Lorelai was constantly proving it to be true.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you back, hun."


	2. And Now It Begins

"I can't believe it's your last week at Stars Hollow High." Lane's voice was filled with sadness.

"Aw, it'll be okay." Rory reassured. "I'll come by and visit you every day after school, I promise."

"You'd better." Eric added. "Don't think because you're going to a hotshot school now that you can forget about us regular people."

Rory laughed. "You know I would never do that."

"We'll miss you." Lane replied.

"I'll miss you guys, too."

Suddenly, Rory's attention was caught by a new face she had not seen before. Rory's eyes beheld a new student.

"Who is that?" Rory asked, nodding head in the new girl's direction.

Lane and Eric turned their heads. "Oh, that's the new chick." Eric answered. "I heard she's from Belgium."

"Belgium?" Lane laughed. "Who told you that?"

"Scott." Eric answered. "He thinks she's hot." He smiled.

Rory stared at the blonde beauty. "She doesn't look like she's foreign."

"You don't look like you're smart." Eric concluded.

Lane immediately slapped Eric on the arm. "Eric!"

"What?" He asked. "She knows I'm just kidding with her."

Rory hadn't even heard the comment. She was far too focused on the new girl to pay any attention to Eric. Rory instantly picked up the sense that this girl was sophisticated. She could tell by the way she dressed and walked, but she wasn't like a cheerleader or a popular girl, she was more down to earth and classy. Rory formed an intense fascination with her. When the bell rang for class, Rory was forced to disclose from her day dreaming and go astray from the new girl.

The entire day Rory found it hard to concentrate. So many questions kept running through her mind. Was the new girl really from Belgium? Could she speak English if she was? What was her name? Was she smart? Was she funny? Why was she here? Rory wasn't sure why she became so intrigued by this girl. She had never taken such a quick liking to any other new student. Rory hadn't even met the girl yet, and already she knew that she liked her. Later that day, once school was over, Rory took her usual seat on the bus. She began to stare out the foggy window, as she did every day, when a strange voice interrupted her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Rory quickly turned her head. Her heart thumped as she realized the new girl was standing beside her.

"Uh, no." Rory replied awkwardly.

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Rory picked up her book bag and placed it in her lap, allowing the girl room to sit down. Already, one of Rory's questions had been answered. This girl was definitely from another country. She had a small, yet noticeable accent that seemed crossed between French, Spanish, and English.

"My name is Sheena." The girl smiled. "What's yours?"

"Rory."

"Ro-Rory?" Sheena repeated, having trouble pronouncing the letters.

"Well, actually, it's Lorelai, but everyone calls me Rory."

"Oh." Sheena smiled. "Okay."

Rory quickly jolted her mind for a question. "So, you're new here?"

"Yes." Sheena nodded her head. "I just moved here a few days ago."

"Do you like it?"

"It's very small." The girl giggled. "Where I come from, everything is much bigger."

Rory smiled. "Yeah, Stars Hollow is pretty small, but don't let that fool you, we have a lot stuff that goes on. Where are you from?"

"Many places. My family traveled a lot." Sheena gazed down for a moment. "I was born in the Dominican Republic. We lived there for five years. Then we moved to Miami, Florida. I stayed there till I was eleven, then I moved with my father to Belgium, where he is from. Then I came here."

"Wow." Rory replied. "You've been to so many amazing places, how did you end up in such a small town?"

"My father, he and I did not always agree on things. I was not happy in Belgium. I have an aunt who lives here in Stars Hollow. She has been kind enough to let me stay with her."

Rory's fascination with the new girl was beginning to grow more and more. She knew there must have been a reason that she formed an instant liking towards her. Finally, someone with a little culture had come to Stars Hollow, and perhaps even a new friend for Rory. Rory had hundreds of questions left, but no time to ask them.

"Well, this is my stop." Rory replied.

"Oh, okay." Sheena stood from the seat, allowing Rory to exit. Good bye, Ro-Rory."

Rory quickly turned her head as she was heading towards the front of the bus. "Good bye." She repeated.

Rory stepped off the bus and began walking towards her house. As her mother peaked out the window and opened the door, Rory was continuing her deep thought about Sheena.

"Hey, sweetie." Lorelai said as she reached the end of the porch. "How was school today?"

"Great." Rory replied cheerfully as she walked by her mother and straight into the house.

Lorelai stood alone on the porch wondering what had made this day different. Lorelai turned and followed her daughter inside.

"So, I assume you're anxious to know about all the Chilton details?" Lorelai asked as she stepped into her daughter's room.

Rory turned around, noticing for the first time her mother was near her. "Sure." She replied.

"Well, Dad called and he has worked out everything, and I do mean everything. Which there is the tiny detail of ordering your uniform, which I plan to do in like five minutes, by the way, do you prefer white or navy blue socks?"

Rory had dazed off and was not paying very close attention to her mother. "That's fine." Rory answered.

"So, I'll go with neon pink ones then." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah." Rory agreed as she sat down at her desk and logged on to her computer.

"And then I'll take the bodies and burry them under the porch."

"Huh?" Rory asked turning around quickly in her chair.

"Just checking for human life on planet Rory."

"Sorry, Mom. What were you saying?" Rory devoted her complete attention to her mother.

"White or navy blue socks?"

"For what?" Rory asked confused.

"Your Chilton uniform." Lorelai answered, a little aggravated.

"Oh, whatever, it doesn't matter." Rory turned back to her computer.

"Rory I need an answer." Lorelai pressed.

"Okay… both." Rory answered. "Can we finish the rest later? I'm kind of busy."

Lorelai sighed and exited Rory's room, leaving the teenager in peace.


	3. By Your Side

Rory anxiously awaited the bus. Finally, when she spotted the large yellow vehicle turn around the block she smiled and picked up her book bag from the sidewalk. The doors of the bus opened and Rory quickly glanced around at the seats hoping to spot Sheena. After discovering that Sheena was not on the bus, she slumped into a vacant seat. She suddenly felt disappointed and let down, she began to stare out the window, resorting back to her old habit.

The school bus stopped, and Rory was the last to step off. She slowly walked towards the school. She spotted Lane and Eric by the water fountain.

"Rory!" Lane waved. "Hey!"

Rory faked a smile and waved in return. She walked over to the couple.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I've been explaining to Lane the difference between Christianity and Catholicism." Eric replied. "She's still having trouble understanding though."

"I am not." Lane laughed. "I understand the difference; I just don't understand the purpose."

"I've wanted to bring her to church with me for a while, but she won't come with me." Eric complained to Rory. "I have to go to her church every Sunday."

"You know how Mrs. Kim is." Rory answered. "Strictly Christian."

"Besides, I think we almost have you converted." Lane smiled.

"Oh, do you?" Eric teased.

Rory was beginning to enjoy her morning again as she watched her two friends. Something told Rory to turn her head and when she did, she noticed Sheena was walking up the sidewalk.

"Sheena!" Rory exclaimed. Rory motioned for Sheena to come towards her.

A huge smile crept onto Sheena's face as she became closer to the teenagers.

"Lane, Eric, this is Sheena. Sheena, this is Lane and Eric." Rory introduced.

"Hi." Lane extended her hand.

"Hey, Belgium girl, right?" Eric asked.

"Is that what everyone is calling me?" Sheena asked.

"Is it true?" Lane asked. "Are you from Belgium?"

"Of course it's true." Rory answered rudely.

Lane cast Rory a strange look. Lane had never heard that tone in Rory's voice before. It was like she was insulted by Lane's question, which actually had nothing to do with Rory.

"Awesome." Eric replied. "Can you speak another language?"

"French and Spanish." Sheena answered.

"Say something!" Eric replied excitedly.

Sheena blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Say anything." Lane added. "He'll never leave you alone to you do."

"I can't think of anything right now." Sheena replied nervously. "I'll say something later."

"Yea, come on guys, don't aggravate her." Rory said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Rory, are you okay?" Lane asked.

"I'm fine." Rory replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know; you just seem weird today."

"I'm not."

"Sorry." Lane apologized.

The first bell for class ring, and Eric grabbed Lane's arm.

"May I escort you to class, pretty lady?" Eric asked jokingly.

Lane shrugged. "Since we have it together, I guess it could be arranged."

Eric extended his other arm to Rory. "And I believe this lovely girl has the class as well. May I?"

"I'm going to walk with Sheena." Rory replied. "She still doesn't know her way around the school very well."

"As you wish, madam." Eric turned and led Lane into the building.

Rory and Sheena began walking.

"So, where's your first class?" Rory asked.

"I have Trig." Sheena answered.

"Trig?" Rory repeated. "That's an eleventh grade class."

"I have already had Algebra 2 in Belgium."

"Oh. I guess they're a little more advanced over there, huh? Rory glanced down at her feet. "So, you weren't on the bus this morning." Rory noted.

Sheena giggled. "I missed it. My aunt had to bring me to school."

Rory smiled. "Oh. Who is your aunt?" Rory asked. "I'm sure I know her, Stars Hollow has no strangers."

"Sheila Stepp." Sheena replied. "My uncle's name is Tom."

Rory searched her mind over and over. "Sheila and Tom…." Rory bit her lip. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't think I know them. Did they just move here?"

"No, they have been here a while." Sheena answered. "My aunt grew up here."

"Wow. This is freaky." Rory replied. "I thought I knew everyone in town."

They reached Sheena's classroom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Rory replied as she turned and hurried to her class so she wouldn't be late.

Lane and Eric spotted Rory in the hallway from their seats. The final bell for first period rang, and Rory barely made it into the classroom.

"A little sooner, next time, Ms. Gilmore." The teacher replied.

"Sorry." Rory replied as she slipped into her seat next to Lane.

By the time Lunch came, Rory was scanning the halls in search of Sheena. After several minutes of searching she found her.

"Hey." Rory smiled as she walked towards Sheena. "Do you want to eat lunch with Lane, Eric and me?"

Sheena appeared to be overjoyed by the invitation. "Sure!"

Lane and Eric already had their trays, and were sitting at their usual table. Lane glanced up and spotted Rory and Sheena.

"She's bringing her to lunch." Lane remarked.

"So?" Eric asked. "She's cool."

"She makes Rory act funny." Lane protested.

"Be nice, Lane."

Lane sighed. "I always am."

Sheena and Rory sat down at the table. Rory usually sat beside Lane every day, but this time she pulled her chair closer to Sheena. Lane, who silently became disappointed, took a sip of her milk to avoid looking offended.

"Shoot." Sheena randomly stated. "I didn't get any ketchup."

"Oh, here you can have mine." Rory spoke the words faster than a speeding bullet.

"Thank you, Rory. You're so sweet." Sheena smiled. "Here, we can share. You'll have two packs and so will I."

"Hey, you said my name really well that time." Rory replied proudly.

After seeing this gesture, it took all of Lane's mortal power to not gag herself. What a ridiculous scene. Lane quietly sat through the rest of the lunch hour while Eric, Sheena, and Rory engaged in conversation.


	4. All Is Not Right

After school, Rory waited outside near the main doors. Lane and Eric had already left. Lane lived closer to school than Rory, so Eric walked her home every afternoon. Sheena came walking out with her hands full of books.

"Wow, looks like you have a lot of homework tonight." Rory noted.

"Yes," Sheena answered. "I have, how do you say, catching up to do."

"Here, let me help." Rory took a couple of books from the stack.

Rory noticed all the books Sheena had were from the eleventh grade.

"Sheena, are you a junior?" Rory asked.

"No, I am a sophomore."

"Then how come you have all these higher level books?"

"I am taking the higher level classes." Sheena replied. "Well, I am taking higher classes in Math, Science, and Spanish. My other classes are tenth grade."

"I guess Belgium is more advanced than I initially thought." Rory answered.

They stepped onto the bus and into a seat. Rory, who was feeling more and more comfortable at asking the new girl questions, continued on.

"So, do you have the internet?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Sheena replied.

"Oh, what messenger do you have?"

"Messenger?" Sheena asked not understanding.

"Yeah, you know. It's a way of talking to people across the internet.

"I do not have one." Sheena concluded.

"You could download one." Suggested Rory. "It wouldn't take long. And it's free."

"I don't know how. I don't know if Sheila would allow me to, it is her computer."

"She probably won't mind. There's no harm in it, and you can talk to people without closing the phone lines."

Sheena thought for a moment about the idea. "Here." Sheena grabbed Rory's hand. She scribbled a number onto Rory's skin with her pen. "Call me this evening. If it's okay with Sheila you can tell me how to get a messenger."

Rory smiled. "Okay."

Rory glanced up and realized her stop was nearing.

"Well, I got to go, I'll call you later."

Rory hurried down the tiny bus hallway and to the front of the bus. She turned around right as the bus doors opened and glanced back at Sheena. She waved goodbye and stepped off the bus. Rory walked across the yard and was expecting her mother at any moment. When Lorelai didn't appear, Rory began to wonder where she could be. Trying to not become alarmed, Rory walked inside and closed the door.

"Mom?" Rory called throughout the house. "Are you home?"

After not receiving an answer, Rory went into her bedroom and turned on her computer. She was about to take off her jacket when she gasped.

"Oh, no!" She shouted as she placed her hands to the sides of her head. "I forgot to meet Mom!"

Rory quickly ran out of her room and out of the house. Five minutes later she was standing by Daisy's Department Store, panting. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Rory…" Lorelai said relieved. "Where have you been? You're 20 minutes late."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." Rory replied breathlessly. "I ran over here as quickly I as could."

"Daisy has been waiting all this time to get your measurements."

"I know. I'm sorry." Rory repeated. "I'm sorry Daisy."

"It's okay sweetie." Daisy smiled. "Just come on back here and let's get you measured for that Chilton uniform.

(Luke's Diner)

"She's never late for anything."

"So, she forgot. It's not a big deal." Luke replied passing Lorelai a slice of pie.

"She never forgets either. She's more reliable than a calendar." Lorelai took a bite of the pie.

"She messed up one time." Luke stressed. "She's only human."

Lorelai took a sip of coffee. "She's been acting strange the last few days, Luke. Last night she was on the phone for an hour and a half."

Luke smirked. "She's sixteen."

"She wasn't talking to Lane." Lorelai added.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now it _is_ strange. Who was she talking to?"

Lorelai shrugged. "She didn't say."

"You don't think it's a boy, do you?"

"A boy?" Lorelai repeated in awe. "Wow, Luke, I don't know. I mean Rory's never dated anyone."

"Did she laugh and giggle a lot?" Luke asked.

"How would I know, I didn't sneak and listen to her conversation the whole time."

"So, a laugh or giggle every five minutes?"

"I'd say closer to every three minutes." Lorelai disputed.

"Yep, sounds like a guy." Luke said inhaling deeply.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a guy." Lorelai frowned. "I kind of never thought there would be a guy."

"She's getting older, now Lorelai."

"So, why hasn't she told me? I mean, we tell each other everything. Every breath we take every fart we make."

Luke's nose scrunched "That's too much info. All I know is he better not be some punk kid."

"I wouldn't let her go out with him if he's a punk." Lorelai replied.

"If he's a punk, there'll be no him to go out with by the time I get done."

"Calm it down, mister." Lorelai playfully scolded. "You're way too protective."

"Well, I like to look out for her" Luke protested. "And this may sound funny, but ever since you and I started dating a couple of months ago, I kind of feel like her dad, you know?"

"I know." Lorelai smiled. "You'd make a good father." She received a smile in return. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you later tonight." She leaned over the counter and gently kissed Luke. "Bye."

"See ya." Luke smiled.


	5. I Can't Leave You Alone

Rory watched the clock very carefully. It was nearly the end of eighth period and she had not seen Sheena all day. Rory began to think of thousands of reasons why Sheena wasn't at school that day. She dreaded the bus ride home because she knew she would be sitting alone, staring out the window, and detaching herself from her surroundings. Lane gently poked Rory in the back with her pencil.

In a low voice Lane whispered in Rory's ear. "We're going to get a pizza today after school. Do you want to come with?"

Rory eased around in her seat. "I can't. I have homework."

"It'll only be for an hour or so." Lane replied.

Rory frowned. "It's a lot of homework."

"Fine." Lane said as she folded her arms.

"Sorry." Rory retorted. Her tone proved she wasn't sincere.

"It's cool." Lane shrugged. "You have homework."

Rory turned back around in her seat and gazed at the clock. Only five minutes left.

When Rory walked through the door that evening, she immediately picked up the phone. She began to dial the numbers, but quickly hung the phone up. Rory took a deep breath, and picked up the phone again. SLAM she threw it back onto the hook.

"What is my problem?" Rory asked herself. "Just call and ask how she is."

Once more Rory picked up the phone. She dialed all the numbers, and listened as the phone rang.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Is Sheena there?" Rory asked in a nervous voice.

"She's not." The voice replied. "May I take a message?"

Rory paused. "Can you just tell her that Rory called?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks." Rory replied and hung up the phone.

Rory lay on her bed for a moment and thought about the voice. It must have been her aunt. She sounded very sophisticated and classy. Rory imagined that she wore nice dress clothes and had an important job. As Rory continued with her day dreaming, Lorelai entered the bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo." Lorelai greeted with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Rory replied as she rolled over on her side.

"Aw, don't worry, sweetie. Just make it through one more day and then you'll be at Chilton." Lorelai comforted.

Chilton? Rory had forgotten all about Chilton! Suddenly, it occurred to her she wouldn't get to see Sheena anymore. Rory quickly turned over and faced her mother.

"Do I have to start next Monday?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "If it was up to me you would have started years ago, but trust me tomorrow will go by fast. The Friday night dinner after it however, will drag on for all eternity."

Rory sighed. "Actually, I was wondering if I could wait another week."

Lorelai was taken aback by Rory's response. "Not a funny joke, Ror." Lorelai replied. "You've done much better."

"I'm not joking." Rory stated.

"Why would you even think about waiting another week?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm still finishing up some work at Stars Hollow High." Rory said, trying to stay as far away as possible from the real reason.

"You're ready." Lorelai assured. "You were born ready. Besides, if we wait another week, we may lose your spot."

"I guess you're right."

Lorelai placed her hand on her daughter's face. "You're ready."

Later than evening Rory was studying for the last test she would ever take at Stars Hollow High School. The phone rang and Lorelai answered it.

"Just a sec." Lorelai replied into the phone. "Rory, you have a phone call."

Rory took the phone from her mother's hand. "Hello? Hey!" Rory exclaimed. "Just studying for a test. Where were you today?" Lorelai sat down on the couch and observed her daughter. "What kind of a meeting? No way! Really? Oh my God, that's so awesome. Did you get in? No way! Of course I'm still going. Yeah, I called you earlier, I guess I talked to your aunt."

Lorelai was stunned by her daughter's rapid mood change and odd reaction to the phone call. Rory glanced over at her mother and realized she was watching her, and listening to her conversation. Rory slowly stood up from the chair and walked into her bedroom, leaving a confused Lorelai sitting alone in the living room.

A few minutes later, Rory came strolling out of her bedroom. She walked over and grabbed her book.

"Hey, who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"On the phone?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai quickly answered.

"Oh, that was Sheena." Rory replied. She turned and started back to her bedroom.

"Sheena who?" Lorelai's words halted Rory.

"Clark." Rory answered.

"Is she from Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

"She just moved here." Rory replied, becoming more annoyed with every question.

"Really?" Lorelai continued. "That's odd. I haven't heard any gossip around town about a new family moving in."

"Mom, can we just drop it? I really need to study." Rory snapped.

"Okay." Lorelai answered softly. "Go study."


	6. Revive Me

"This is so cool!" Sheena laughed.

"I can't believe you got in." Rory replied. "I'm so happy for you!"

"We can be best friends for a long time now."

"Honestly, I was really going to miss you." Rory confessed. "I thought I would never get to see you anymore."

"God works everything out." Sheena replied.

Rory took a bite of her apple. "He does?"

"Of course he does." Sheena answered. "See how he worked this Chilton thing out for us?" Rory shook her head yes. "Well, he can work out all your problems, if you believe in him."

Lane and Eric set their trays down in front of Sheen and Rory.

"Hi, guys." Sheena greeted.

"What's up Belgium?" Eric replied.

"Eric, please, enough with the Belgium crap." Lane scoffed.

"Here." Sheena handed Lane a piece of paper. "My church is about to have a revival and I thought maybe you'd like to come." Sheena handed a paper to Eric as well.

Lane glanced over the flyer. "I have my own church." Lane replied. "Sorry."

"You could still come." Rory added. "She's not asking you to join, she's just asking you to visit."

"It's okay." Sheena replied. "I understand."

"Well, I'd love to check it out." Eric smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Lane kicked Eric under the table causing him to flinch. "But, I may be busy this week with an art project, and can't make it."

Sheena stood from the table. "I hope you can make it, Lane. I had better hand out the rest of these flyers. I'll see you after school, Ror." Sheena grabbed her book bag off the table and walked away.

"She calls you Ror now?" Lane asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier for her to remember."

"Easy to remember?" Lane repeated. "How hard is it to remember Rory?"

"She has three different languages floating around in here head, Lane." Rory defended.

"So?"

"So, it's easier for her to remember Ror."

"Whatever." Lane shook her head. "Are you going to this church revival?"

"More than likely." Rory answered.

"I don't get it. I've asked you a thousand times to come to church with me, and you always say no."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like this could be a good change. If it's a church with a lot of youth in it then it would be fun you know."

"Rory, you're not really a people person." Eric replied. "Why would you want to go a church with a lot of other teenagers?"

"Well, I'm working on my social skills. You two should really think about going. I know it's going to be a lot of fun. Plus, Sheena's aunt will be there and I really want to meet her."

"Rory, you should go to church for other reasons besides meeting Sheena's aunt." Lane said as she shoved her trey aside. "It should be a spiritual movement, not a social."

"Look, I'm going because Sheena invited me, and really wants me to go. She wants all of us to go. That's the thing about Sheena, she's always thinking of other people. She's just so sweet and giving. You can tell there's something special about her, like she really does have a blessing from God on her."

"What do you know about blessings?" Lane asked in a dry tone.

Rory lowered her head. "Nothing, I suppose."

Eric sighed. "I'll come, Rory."

"Eric." Lane huffed.

"Come on, Lane. It's just a revival." Eric continued. "Sheena was nice enough to invite us."

"Alright." Lane finally caved. "If it means so much to everyone, I'll go."


	7. In Over My Head

(Luke's diner)

"You're going where?" Lorelai asked as she quickly set down her coffee cup.

"To a church revival." Rory repeated. Lorelai's mouth gaped. "What?" Rory asked. "It's not like I've never been to church before."

"You've been to church one time, when you were eight." Lorelai replied. "You said it was boring and pointless."

"So, don't you think it's time I should give it another try?"

"I think it's time you tell me what this is all about." Lorelai suggested.

"Mom, it's just a revival." Rory smiled.

Lorelai, let the argument slip away. "So, how many nights does this thing last?"

"Three."

"Three!" Lorelai gasped. "What am I supposed to do for those three nights?"

Rory glanced over her shoulder at Luke. "I can think of someone who'd love to take my place."

Lorelai's eyes drifted to Luke. "Oh, yeah." Lorelai smiled. "I have a boyfriend. Ha, you won't be missed at all." Lorelai lifted her eyebrows.

"My feelings were almost hurt by that." Rory replied. "Anyway, the revival starts tonight, so I'd better get going. I told Sheena I would come by the church early and help them set up."

Rory exited the diner, and Lorelai stared at Luke. Luke realized Lorelai was sitting alone, so he walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lorelai repeated. "What do you have planned the next three nights?"

"Well, there's a football game on Sunday night that I planned on watching."

Lorelai sighed. "Want some company?"

"Since when do you like football?" Luke asked, trying keep from laughing.

"Since Rory decided she was going to a revival the next three nights."

"She's going where?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Funny, that's the same reaction I had." Lorelai said placing her hand under her chin. "She's not been herself recently."

"Did you find anything out about the boy she's talking to?" Luke asked. He grabbed a chair and sit down, since the conversation was suddenly becoming more interesting.

"She's not talking to a boy." Lorelai answered. "She's talking to a girl." Luke's face turned pale. "No, not like that!" Lorelai scoffed. "Geeze!"

"Well, the way you said…" Luke defended.

"I know what I said." Lorelai interrupted. "This new girl at Stars Hollow High, her name is Sheena, she's invited Rory to a church revival."

"Wow, I don't remember Rory ever going to church." Luke remarked.

"She's only been once, her entire life. All she's talked about all week long is how great Sheena is, how cool Sheena is, how sweet Sheena is. Ugh, it's sickening."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "So, she's found a new friend."

"She's more than just a new friend, Luke. She makes Rory act different."

"Well, try not to worry about it too much, and avoid saying anything to Rory for now. In time, Rory will figure out if it's for the best or not if they stay friends." Luke stood from his seat. "I have to get back to the kitchen. I'll come over later this evening." Luke bent down and kissed Lorelai gently on the cheek.

(Stars Hollow Methodist Church)

"Sheena, babe, you need to fold all the napkins on the tables." The heavy set woman replied.

"I already did."

"Well, refold them; they look very sloppy. This is an important event, and everything must look neat and clean." The woman scolded.

"Yes, Sheila." Sheena sighed as she refolded the napkins.

The door of the church opened and Rory walked in. She gazed around at all the beautiful decorations. She spotted Sheena going from table to table and folding the napkins.

Rory walked over to her. "Hey." Rory greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's cool." Sheena answered. "Come on, you have to meet my aunt." Sheena grabbed Rory's hand and led her over to the other side of the fellowship hall.

"Sheila, this is Rory." Sheena said as she glanced back at her friend.

"Hey!" Sheila smiled.

Rory noticed the woman was wearing extensive make up. So much in fact, a picture of a clown came to Rory's mind. She was also covered in bogus oversized jewelry, which Rory found to be very tacky.

"Sheena Lou has told me so much about you!" Sheila leaned forward and embraced Rory. Rory stiffened her body; she wasn't prepared for that type of a greeting.

When Sheila pulled away, she put her arm around Sheena. "You'll have to introduce Rory to Tom, I would, but I have to finish up a few things. It's nearly 6:30, and I don't have the song hand outs ready." Sheila briskly walked away leaving the two girls standing.

Rory wasn't sure what to expect now. Sheila was quite the character. Sheena walked over to a tall, skinny man with white hair and glasses.

"Tom, I want you to meet somebody." Sheena announced.

Tom turned his attention to the girls and walked over. "Hello." Tom smiled. "You must be Rory."

Rory was expecting a hug, but instead received a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Rory replied.

"Glad you could make it." Tom said.

"Tom!" A loud voice called. "Tom, I need you!"

"Coming, dear!" Tom replied. "See you girls later."

Rory couldn't believe what a difference there was between the couple. They weren't what she was expecting at all, but then again Rory had always told herself not to judge people too quickly.

Lane and Eric appeared in the doorway, and caught Rory's attention. She rushed over to them.

"Hey." Rory smiled, realizing how glad she was to see them.

"Hey, Rory." Eric greeted. "We weren't sure if this was the right place or not."

"Yeah, there's like four cars parked outside." Lane added.

"Seems to be a small congregation." Rory concluded.

"I guess they really need this revival." Lane replied, giggling.

Sheena noticed Rory was with Eric and Lane, so she walked over to them. "Guys, church is about to start."

Eric, Lane, and Rory followed Sheena from the fellowship hall into the church. Sheila and Tom were already sitting in the third row. Sheena walked over beside Sheila and sat down.

"She sits with her aunt and uncle?" Eric whispered into Lane's ear. "Weird."

"Should we sit there too?" Rory asked.

"Come on, sweethearts." Sheila called as she motioned her hand for them.

Rory, Lane, and Eric gently crept into the pew. Halfway through the service, Rory glanced over to her side and realized Sheena was holding Sheila's hand. At first she found it strange, but then later concluded that it was a rather affectionate gesture of love between the two.

Rory didn't understand most of what the preacher was talking about, but she did enjoy the singing and the atmosphere. She felt safe and light. It was an entire new feeling to her. By the end of service, Rory, Lane, and Eric were all starving and ready to eat the dinner that had been prepared in the fellowship hall.


	8. Wrecked

Rory picked around at the pitiful excuse for chicken that was in her plate. She gazed over at Lane and Eric who hadn't taken a bite of their food yet. Sheila, Tom, and Sheena on the other hand were guzzling down their food.

Sheila cleared her throat. "You know, Sheena." Sheila said loud enough for the entire table to hear, "This would be a great start for our youth group we've wanted to start."

Rory glanced over at Lane and Eric who were just as lost as she was.

"I told you that if we prayed about it long enough, God would send us youth."

Was this woman crazy? Rory was not going to join a youth group.

"I knew it from the moment you come home and told me you had met a wonderful girl at school." Sheila directed to Rory. "You're an answered prayer." Sheila smiled. "All of you are."

Lane gently placed her fork down. "I don't think I can be in a youth group. My mother will never let me join another church."

"Yeah, and I kind of have my own church too." Eric added.

"You don't have your own church, do you Rory?" Sheila asked folding her hands.

Rory paused for a moment. "Well, no." She answered.

"When's the last time you went to church?"

"Now, Sheila, you shouldn't ask questions like that." Tom interrupted.

"Oh, hush, Tom." Sheila remarked. "I'm trying to get to know this child better."

"Well, I haven't been in a long time." Rory confessed. "Since I was about eight years old."

"I bet your mother doesn't go to church either." Sheila continued.

"No." Rory replied. "She doesn't."

A sigh exited Sheila's body "They never do. What about your father?"

"Oh, I don't think he does either."

"You don't think?" Sheila questioned.

"Well, the last time I talked with him he didn't mention anything about a church, so I don't think he is going to one."

"Your father and mother don't live together?" Sheila asked her volume becoming higher.

"No." Rory answered feeling smaller every second.

"My, the divorce must have been hard on you." Sheila sympathized.

Suddenly, Rory felt very embarrassed. She had never felt ashamed of her parents before, but at that moment she was. "They were never married." Rory replied in a low voice.

Sheila didn't answer, she merely nodded her head as if she understood, then went back to eating her food. Lane's anger had been building up from the beginning of the conversation, and had only risen.

"I have to go." Lane said as she stood from her chair. "I promised mama I would be home by 9:00"

Eric also stood and left the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rory." Lane departed from the fellowship hall.

After everyone had finished eating, Sheena and Rory stood by a bulletin board and talked. Sheila walked over beside them.

"I'd love to decorate this board." Sheila stated. "Put up pictures of the youth group, and post events."

Sheila placed her hand on Sheena's shoulder. "Sheena, can you excuse Rory and me for a second."

Sheena walked over to Tom and sit down beside him. He looked over at Sheila, shook his head, and turned back around.

"Rory, I know the pain you're feeling." Sheila began. "But I want you to know that Sheena and I are here for you. I'll help you in any way that I possibly can. I know you may not believe this, but I've prayed that you would find me. God has told me that there is someone out there who needs me."

Rory's heart began to beat faster and faster. Where was all of this coming from? What did she mean God had told her?

Sheila placed her hand on Rory's face. "You don't have to be ashamed. God knows what a good person you are regardless of your sins."

Rory was speechless. She had no idea what to say in return to this woman.

"I can show you a world you never thought existed." Sheila smiled. "A world where children go to Sunday school and church, a world where parents get married and stay married. You don't have to hide in shame any longer, Rory. You're a very special girl, and God has already told me there is a place for you in this world to serve him."

"I'd better get going." Rory said as she stepped to the side of Sheila. "It was nice meeting you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Sheila answered.

Rory quickly said goodbye to Sheena and rushed out of the church. She briskly walked all the way home. Her head was full of all the words that Sheila had spoken. Rory began to ask herself so many questions. She reached her front door, and quickly barged in catching Lorelai and Luke in a steamy make out session.

"Rory!" You're home early." Lorelai stated breathlessly.

"Why didn't you marry Dad?" Rory asked in a childlike tone.

"What?" Lorelai asked repositioning herself on the couch.

"You should have married him."

"Rory, what are you talking about."

"Maybe, I should go." Luke said rising from the couch.

"Luke, wait." Lorelai objected.

Luke held up his hand. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled. "Good night, Rory." He replied as he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

"Rory, why did you do that?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Why didn't you take me to church when I was little?"

Lorelai couldn't keep up with all of her daughter's random questions. "You didn't like it."

"I didn't like to take my medicine, but you made me do that." Rory folded her arms.

"Well, not going to church wouldn't put you in a hospital." Lorelai retorted. "What's up with you?"

A tear streamed down Rory's face. "It's shameful, Mom." Rory sobbed.

"What is, sweetie?" Lorelai asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Our life." Rory answered, as another tear fell, then another.

Lorelai guided her daughter over to the sofa. "Rory, our life is not shameful." Lorelai reassured.

"You should have married Dad." Rory replied through her tears. "We should have been a normal family."

"What happened tonight?" Lorelai asked, becoming more concerned.

"Nothing." Rory shot back.

"Well, something must have happened. What did Sheena say to you?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Then who did?" Lorelai asked.

"No one!"

Lorelai rubbed her forehead. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Church isn't a bad idea, Mom." Rory replied as she wiped away the last few tears of her crying spurt.

" I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the revival."

"I have to go back." Rory defended. "They're expecting me there."

"Who is?"

"Every one, Sheena, Sheila, Tom." Rory named. "I'm not quitting, I already promised I'd help all week."

"I'm sure they can manage without you." Lorelai disputed.

"I'm not quitting." Rory said sternly as she jumped up from the couch and bolted towards her bedroom.


	9. You Feel Down And Out

"She's been acting weird all week, but last night…" Lorelai paused, "She sounded like my mother."

Luke squinted his eyes. "I can't really picture Rory sounding like your mother."

"Psht, I can." Lorelai replied. "Mom is always telling me that I should have married Christopher and be a part of a normal family. Rory has never acted that way over me and Chris not living together. I don't understand why she was so upset last night."

"Maybe someone told her that parents should be married?" Luke said as he handed Lorelai a coffee refill.

"That's what I thought too, but she says no one said anything." Lorelai took a sip of the hot coffee. "Don't me get me wrong," she continued, "I think it's great that Rory has this sudden interest in church. I just hope it's for the right reasons."

"So, is she going back to the revival tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed. "She is."

"Want me to leave a little earlier this time?" Luke smiled.

"It may be better if you did." Lorelai replied. "I'd better get back to the inn. I think my lunch break was over an hour ago." Lorelai quickly leaned across the counter and kissed Luke. "Bye." She smiled as she turned and left the diner.

(Gilmore House)

"All I'm saying is, I don't like the way she talked to you last night." Lane replied.

"I don't think she meant anything by it." Rory retorted. "She seems like a really nice woman."

Lane huffed. "She seemed a few cards short a full deck in my opinion."

"What do you think about this whole youth group idea?"

"Gosh, Rory, I don't know. I don't think Mama would appreciate me doing something like that in another church. Plus, don't you think we're all a little old to be in a youth group?"

"I'd kind of like to give it a shot, just to see what its like." Rory bit her bottom lip. "Lane, please join. I don't want to go without you."

Lane took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't believe you're so interested in this church thing, but I'm glad you're going, so I'll talk to Mama about it and see what I can do." Lane smiled.

Rory leaned over and hugged Lane. "Thanks, Lane." Rory smiled. "You're the best."

As the two ended their embrace, the phone began to ring. Rory walked over and answered it.

"Hello? Hey, Sheena." Rory smiled. "What's up?" Rory listened very carefully, and then cast a look over to Lane. "Well, I don't know. I could try, I suppose." Rory replied. "I've never really done anything like that before. Sure, I'll let you know by tonight. Good bye." Rory hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lane asked.

"Sheena said Sheila wants us to come up with some type of program for the last night of the revival."

"What?" Lane asked in disbelief. "How does she expect us to do something like that?"

"Sheena told her that I do a lot of writing." Rory answered. "They're expecting a skit."

"Rory, there's no way we can come up with a skit in less than 24 hours."

"Well, it doesn't have to be a long skit." Rory added. "And it's not like we'd be performing in front of a lot of people. You said it yourself, the congregation is small"

"I guess Eric would like it. He's really into acting and stuff." Lane concurred.

"You tried out for a play last year didn't you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but if you remember I ended up as a stage crew member."

"So, here's your chance to step into the spot light." Rory giggled. "It'll be fun."

Lane thought about for a moment. "Okay… Let's do this."

The girls sit down at the computer and began to write out characters and plot lines. Three hours later, Rory was printing off scripts for everyone. They hurried to the Church just in time to catch Eric walking inside.

"Hey, I was wondering if you two were going to show up." Eric greeted. "What's that?"

"It's a skit." Rory said proudly. "Lane and I wrote it. Here this one is yours."

Eric took the pages of paper. "You two wrote a skit?"

"Yeah, we're going to perform for the church tomorrow night." Lane added.

"So, what's up? Did we like join this whole youth group thing or what?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Lane smiled over at Rory. "I guess we did."

"Come on. Let's show this to Sheila and Sheena."

(Fellowship Hall)

"Oh, my." Sheila replied as she placed her hand to her mouth. "Tom! Tom! Come here, you have to see this!" Tom strolled over to the table. "Look at what these girls have written, Tom. Simply amazing."

"It was mostly Rory." Lane added. "She has a real knack for writing."

"But you know had to help me put all the funny stuff in." Rory replied.

"Hmmm," Eric began. "I'm guessing, since I'm the only male, that I'll be playing Joe?"

Lane and Rory laughed. "It's kind of like Three's Company." Lane added.

"This is really good." Tom stated as he flipped through the pages. "You girls have a real talent."

"A gift from God, that's what it is." Sheila answered. "I told you Thomas, I told you."

"Yes, dear, you told me." Tom replied.

"God promised me a youth group. And here they are." Sheila smiled. "We're going to do many wonderful things. I can already tell."

"We can practice the skit after church tonight." Sheena suggested. "I bet we could learn it in just a couple of hours."

"I bet it won't even take that long." Tom replied.

When church began, Sheila and Tom took their usual seat in the third row. Beside them set Sheena, Rory, Lane, and Eric. This time, Rory paid closer attention the preacher instead of Sheena, and she come to find that the bible was very interesting. She had always heard about Jesus and God and had been told a few bible stories when she was younger, but this was the first time she had ever truly desired to know more about the subject.

At one point during the service it crossed her mind why Sheena was so kind and so smart and always had such a good attitude. It must be where she attends church so often. Suddenly, Rory admired Sheena more than ever. It must be so hard to live a Christian life and only be seventeen years old. She looked over at Lane and Eric. They attended church service every Sunday. At that point Rory realized she was a sinner.


	10. Doomed To Lose

After practicing the skit a few time, the teens had it down pat. With a little directing by Sheila, they had put together a decent performance for the following night.

"You know, we're actually pretty good." Eric smiled.

"I think so too." Sheena agreed.

"No doubt about it," Sheila added, "God has blessed all of you with a wonderful talent."

"Just to be on the safe side, we should probably meet a little early tomorrow evening and run through the skit a couple of times." Lane replied.

Sheila cleared her throat. "Well, I've had something on my heart all night, and I just have to say it. Sheena and I have been talking, and she can vouch for me when I say that I've prayed for each of you to enter our lives. I've had a dream of starting a youth group for months. It is by no accident that any of you ended up here these last two nights. It is by no coincidence that all of you have acting talent, and writing talent. These types of things just don't come together without divine intervention." Sheila paused. "I would enjoy seeing each of your darling faces in my Sunday school class every Sunday morning."

Lane and Eric stared at each other, and then they cast their glances over to Rory. Rory was standing perfectly still, looking down at the floor.

"What do you say, Ror?" Sheena asked as she came over beside her. "Will you come?"

"Yeah." Rory replied softly. "I'll come."

Sheena leaned over and hugged Rory. "I love you Ror." Sheena said as she embraced the girl.

Rory looked over at Lane and Eric. "So, how about you guys?"

"Well, I'm up for it if Lane is." Eric announced.

"I still need to talk to my mom." Lane confessed. "But I bet I can talk her into it."

"I need to get going." Rory said as she grabbed her script. "I have a lot to do to prepare for Chilton Monday."

"Oh, sis, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Sheila replied as she stood up. "Sheena and I were thinking, why don't you just ride with us of the mornings to school. There's no sense in your mother wasting gas."

"Oh, well I had planned on taking a bus." Rory answered. "Besides, I don't want to put you guys out."

Sheila flipped her hand. "Nonsense. We'll be at your house bright and early Monday morning."

"Well, okay." Rory replied. "If you guys don't mind."

"See you all in the morning." Sheila stated as she grabbed her purse. "Sunday school starts at 10:00."

(Later that night at the Gilmore house)

"So, how was the revival?" Lorelai asked as she plopped down beside Rory on the couch.

"It was good." Rory answered shortly. "You should come tomorrow. We're performing a skit."

"A skit?" Lorelai asked becoming intrigued. "I had no idea you enjoyed acting."

Rory smiled. "It's fun. And it's just us, so there's no pressure. Lane and I wrote it today."

"Really?" Lorelai stressed the word. "My, I've given birth to the female Shakespeare."

"Not hardly." Rory chuckled. "It's just something Sheila wanted us to throw together."

"Who?"

"Sheila. That's Sheena's aunt." Rory clarified.

"Oh." Lorelai paused. "Who are Sheena's parents?"

"I don't know." Rory replied. "She said her dad was a doctor in Belgium. She didn't mention anything about her mom. So how about it, will you come tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you want me there." Lorelai smiled. "I'll bring a sign."

"Please don't." Rory laughed.

"A foam finger?"

"It's church, mom, not a football game."

"Fine… so I'll just bring my camera."

"Mom, no…" Rory objected, this time in a harsher tone. "You can't take pictures of us."

"Why not?"

"Because, you just don't do those types of things in church, no one does."

Lorelai laughed. "You're kidding right? Why wouldn't you take a picture in church?"

"You just don't." Rory replied bitterly.

"Okay, I'll just save all my film for Monday when I take you to Chilton."

Rory looked away quickly.

"What? They don't allow pictures at Chilton either?" Lorelai teased.

"Sheila said she could pick me up Monday." Rory replied.

Lorelai's heart silently broke. "Oh." She managed to reply. "O-Okay."

"She said there's no point in you wasting your gas."

"Don't be silly, it's not a waste of gas." Lorelai contradicted.

"She means every day." Rory added. "I told her I was going to ride a bus, but she insisted that I just ride with her and Sheena."

Lorelai leaned back on the couch and wrapped her arms around a pillow. "That's very nice of her." Lorelai finally replied.

"Yeah it is." Rory paused for a moment. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. I have to get up early in the morning for Sunday school." Rory hopped up from the couch and walked into her bedroom.

"Sunday school." Lorelai repeated. "Now, she's going to Sunday school."


	11. Control Me

"I think you're over reacting." Luke replied.

"Over reacting? I am not over reacting." Lorelai snapped. "Who does this woman think she is? You don't offer to take some kid, which you've known for like 3 days, to their first day of private school. Especially, when I'm the one who's sitting at the table during Friday night dinners listening to Mom gripe about the DAR!" Lorelai folded her arms. "I think I have earned the right to take my daughter to school."

"She's just trying to do a nice thing." Luke defended. "If it bothers you so much, then you should tell Rory."

"I can't tell Rory." Lorelai replied. "She'd only get upset over it."

"Come on, you guys talk about everything."

"Yeah, not this week." Lorelai scoffed. "She went to Sunday school this morning. Sunday school!"

"Lorelai…" Luke sighed. "You're going to have to learn to let go."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, let go?"

"I mean, Rory's going to make more friends in her life and hang out with different people. It's a part of growing up."

"I have no letting go issues." Lorelai quickly replied. "But my daughter being stripped away from me, yes, that I have an issue with."

Luke hung his head. "Talk to her." He mumbled.

"But…"

Luke held up his hand and stopped Lorelai. "Just… Talk to her." He repeated.

(Later that afternoon)

Rory came through the door and fell down onto the couch. She was exhausted.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted as she walked out of the kitchen. "I was beginning to wonder when you would get home."

"We stayed after church and practiced the skit." Rory replied as she flung her arm up over her head. "I'm so not used to getting up before 11:00 am on Sundays."

"What time should I be at the church tonight?" Lorelai asked, hoping to start off on a good note.

"A little before 7:00." Rory replied. "I'll have to be there at 6:00 though."

Lorelai glanced at her watch. "It's already 3:00."

"Think I have time for a quick nap?" Rory asked as she yawned.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. "I can wake you up in an hour or so, if you want."

"That would be good." Rory replied in a sleepy voice. "Thanks."

Lorelai turned to walk back into the kitchen, stopped, and turned back to Rory.

"Hey, Rory."

"Hm?" Rory asked as she was drifting off into sleep.

"Is Sheila sure she can take you to Chilton tomorrow?"

"Mm Hm." Rory nodded.

Lorelai crept a little closer to the couch. "You know, I don't mind taking you."

"It's fine, mom. Sheila can do it." Rory turned over on her side.

"I don't think it's a waste of gas." Lorelai continued in a softening voice.

"Don't worry about it." Rory murmured, her voice becoming muffled by the couch pillow.

Lorelai inhaled deeply, and then walked back into the kitchen.

(At the church)

"Okay, everyone, let's run through it one more time, and then we'll stop." Sheila conducted. "Action!"

No one moved.

"Sheila, we're tired." Sheena pouted. "We've got the skit down. We don't need to run through it again."

"Sheena, that's an ugly attitude." Sheila replied. "Great workers of God never have ugly attitudes."

"Come on; let's just run through it really fast." Lane replied, becoming annoyed with the entire situation.

After running through the skit once more, the teens pilled onto a church pew and rested. Lane laid her head down on Eric's shoulder. Sheila scowled at her, and then looked away. Rory set down beside Sheena.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Sheena replied. "I bet it will be a lot like my old school in Belgium."

"You went to a private school in Belgium?"

Sheena shook her head yes. Rory's eyes glanced to the back of the church. She saw Lorelai walk in. Lorelai waved and smiled as she came walking towards Rory.

"Hey…" Lorelai greeted in a friendly tone.

Sheila turned around and spotted the blue eyed beauty. "Well, hello. I'm Sheila." Sheila extended her hand. "Welcome to our church." Sheila's red lipstick streaked across her face as she smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. "I've heard a lot about it."

"Oh, really?" Shelia asked. "From who?"

"From Rory."

Sheila quickly turned around and faced Rory. "Rory, dear, who is this lovely young woman?"

"That's my mom." Rory announced.

Sheila's eyes bulged from her face and her smile quickly faded. "My goodness… I couldn't tell." Sheila confessed.

"It's okay." Lorelai replied.

"You must have been so young…" Shelia added.

"Sixteen." Lorelai confirmed.

A small gasp excited Sheila's body. She shook her head back and forth. "My… my…" she whispered.

"Okay, well, I'll just have a seat over here." Lorelai said, becoming uncomfortable. She picked a pew and sat down.

The pastor stood in the pull pit and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome you to our third and final night of the Stars Hollow Methodist Revival." His round belly jiggled as he spoke. "Tonight, we have a special gift for all of you. As many of you know, Sheila has been working with her teens on a skit. So, let's give a round of applause for our new teen group and their skit called "Homecoming".

There was a very tiny round of applause as the ten people present in the church, not counting the teens, clapped their hands. Lorelai's face began to brighten as she watched her daughter's performance. She was very proud of her daughter's excellent acting skills, and witty comments made throughout the mini play. Once the skit had come to an end, another soft round or applause was given. Lorelai scooted over farther in her seat to make room for her daughter. But she watched as her daughter followed the curly blonde haired girl straight to the third row and sit down.


	12. Can't Stop True Love

After service, Lorelai made her way to the front of the church. She excused herself through the small group of people and made her way to Rory.

"Great job, hun." She replied as she leaned over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Rory is just so talented!" Sheila announced. "It simply amazes me."

Rory smiled. She had to admit, she loved the praise that Sheila was constantly giving her. Lane and Eric walked over to Lorelai.

"Hey, Lorelai." Lane greeted. "Did you like the skit?"

"Yeah, you guys should think about taking your act to Hollywood." Lorelai smiled.

"They could make it." Tom added as he placed his hand on Sheena's shoulder. "They sure could make it."

Sheena pulled Rory aside from the group. "So, we start Chilton tomorrow." Sheena noted.

"Yeap." Rory replied casually.

"I was thinking, why don't you spend the night with me tonight? We could get up together in the morning and get ready."

"Oh, I don't know." Rory said unsure. "I should probably stay home."

"Aw, come on… Please." Sheena begged.

"What if we stay up all night talking and don't get any sleep?' Rory asked.

"We'll get sleep." Sheena giggled. "Come on, stay." Sheena insisted.

Rory bit her bottom lip. "I don't think my mom would like that. But maybe I can come stay this weekend."

Sheena frowned. "Okay. But I'm holding you to this weekend."

"I promise. I'll come stay Friday night."

"Alright." Sheena smiled. "We'll be at your house around 7:00 in the morning."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai walked over to Rory. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Rory replied. "Let me just grab my jacket."

Rory walked over and picked up her jacket from the pew. Lorelai stood there silent, as she waited for her daughter. Lorelai couldn't help but over hear voices, she turned and looked out the church door and saw Sheila standing by her car.

"It all makes so much sense now." Sheila continued. "That poor girl."

"Now, Sheila…" Tom said sternly. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Sheila put her hand on her hip. "Thomas Stepp, that girl has had a rough life, forced to choose between her mother and father. She's been raised by a child herself. She's in desperate need of guidance and there's no need to jump to any conclusions to see that." Sheila slipped into the car.

Lorelai stood there trying to decide if she had heard the woman correctly.

"Mom." Rory said as she walked up behind Lorelai. "You okay?"

Lorelai turned around. "Yeah." She answered as she blinked a couple of times. "Let's go."

Once they were home, Rory walked straight into her bedroom. Lorelai stood around in the living room for a few minutes, until finally she built up her courage. She walked into Rory's bedroom and accidentally caught her changing into her pajamas.

"Mom!" Rory replied as she quickly covered herself.

"What?" Lorelai asked unaffected. "I've seen you change clothes a million times."

Rory quickly dressed herself. "You could have knocked first."

"The door was open." Lorelai replied as she sat down on Rory's bed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Rory replied as she began to brush her hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you…" Lorelai paused; she tried to make sure she chose the correct words. "You've seemed distant lately."

"I've been busy."

"I know." Lorelai shook her head. "But, it's not just physical distance… I mean we haven't talked, or watched a movie or anything all week."

Rory sighed. "It'll be like that sometimes. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"We always promised we'd stay close."

"Mom…" Rory replied in a dry tone. "You're worrying about nothing."

Lorelai stood from Rory's bed and walked over beside her. "I think there's something wrong." Lorelai continued. "You won't talk to me. And I can't figure out how to fix it until you do."

"There's nothing to fix." Rory replied becoming annoyed. "Why are you so against me going to church?"

Lorelai shook her head quickly. "No, sweetie, I love that you're going to church. Church is a _good _thing, but maybe…. Maybe not _that _church. I'm just afraid you could be going for the wrong reasons, or just really confused about some things right now. I just want to help you."

Rory walked past her mother and crawled into bed. "I'm fine." She replied as she slid under the covers. "I need to go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

Lorelai was not going to give up, not yet anyway. She had started this conversation for a reason. She walked over and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Why don't you want me to take you to Chilton tomorrow?" Lorelai asked. "And you can be honest."

Rory rolled over. "Sheila's taking me." She simply replied.

"Rory, you knew I would have taken you." Lorelai said softly. "You knew that I wouldn't miss something like that for the entire world."

"Sheila offered." Rory said as she rolled back over, refusing to notice her mother's hurt feelings. "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"It's not that I mind." Lorelai clarified. "I just thought you'd like to have me with you on your first day there."

Rory sighed. "I don't know what to say, mom. Sheila's already made plans to take me."

Lorelai hung her head. There was a long pause before Lorelai said another sentence. Rory assumed the conversation was over, and was expecting Lorelai to leave her in peace. "Do you ever feel like you've had a rough life?" Lorelai asked awkwardly.

"What?" Rory suddenly had no idea where this conversation was going.

"I mean, because of your dad and me?" Lorelai continued. "Did you ever felt like you were forced to choose?"

Rory sat up in her bed. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"I just want to know." Lorelai replied, trying to keep herself from letting a tear fall from her eyes.

"No." Rory declared. "I've never felt any of that." Rory stared at her mother and realized she was upset. Rory's defensive walls suddenly come tumbling down. "What's wrong?" Rory asked sympathetically.

Lorelai wiped at her eyes. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just overreacting." She smiled the best she could, hoping that it would ease her mood.

Rory reached over and took her mother's hand. "I'm sorry we haven't talked any. And I'm sorry we haven't watched a movie."

"It's okay…" Lorelai replied. "We'll catch up." Lorelai stood ready to leave the room.

"I'll call Sheena in the morning. I'll tell her that you're taking me to Chilton."

"Oh, no." Lorelai objected. "Don't do that. You've already made the plans." As much as Lorelai wanted to accept the offer, she knew that she couldn't be that selfish.

"No." Rory replied aggressively. "I want you take me. It's my first day and you should be there… with your camera and all."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Positive." Rory asserted.


	13. Heaven Always Has Room For One More

"Ready?" Lorelai asked as she grabbed her keys.

"Ready." Rory repeated.

As the two were headed out the door of their house, a black Cadillac pulled into the drive way.

"Who is that?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"That would be Sheila." Rory confirmed.

"Rory, I thought you were going to call her."

"I tried. She didn't answer." Rory defended. "It's okay. I'll just go over and explain everything to her."

Before Rory could reach the car, Sheila and Sheena stepped out. Sheila removed her oversized sunglasses from her head.

"Oh, my." Sheila said softly. "What a de-lovely house. I wish we had more time, I would adore a tour."

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ror." Sheena greeted. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Um…" Rory paused. "I tried to call you this morning, but I guess you guys had already left. My mom is going to take me to school today. I'm sorry I didn't get a hold of you sooner."

Sheila turned and gazed at the young girl. "Well, sweetie, we've discussed this. There's no sense in your mother wasting her gas."

Lorelai's body cringed as she bit her lip. It took more force than a locomotive to restrain from replying to this comment.

"Besides, Sheena babe and I have a camera ready and everything. We've been so excited this morning." Sheila smiled, then focused her attention to Lorelai. "Children, today…. They will run your life if you allow them. Sheena, what do I tell you… Who is the author of confusion?"

"Satan." Sheena replied.

"That's right. Satan is the author of confusion. He just loves to mess up everything that's pure and holy."

"Mrs. Stepp…" Lorelai began.

"Please, doll, call me Sheila." Her eyes bulged from inside her chunky face.

"Sheila…" Lorelai corrected. "It's very nice of you to offer your transportation to Rory, but I'll be taking her to Chilton today."

Sheila let out a heavy breath of air. "Alright…" She replied. "But you just remember that anytime Rory needs a ride, I'll be more than happy to stop by."

"I will keep that in mind." Lorelai answered.

"Come along Sheena… We don't want to be late." Sheila put on her sunglasses and slipped into her car.

"See you at school, Ror." Sheena said as she followed after her aunt.

Lorelai sighed and headed for the jeep. Rory followed close behind.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Rory apologized. "I tried to call her, honest."

"I believe you." Lorelai replied. "It's just… wow… that's one crazy woman."

Rory was taken aback. "She's not crazy."

Lorelai laughed. "Come on Rory, are you kidding? Sheena babe? Author of confusion?"

"You call me babe." Rory quickly retorted. "And Satan is the author of confusion who else would be?"

"I'd vote Sheila." Lorelai cleverly replied. "Man, I bet her husband must have been really evil in his past life." Lorelai chuckled.

"Tom is great guy." Rory said, this time adding hardness to her voice. "And there's no such thing as a previous life."

Lorelai soon realized her daughter was not amused by her joking. "You want me to go flag the black caddy?" Lorelai asked. "Cause apparently that's where you'd rather be."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rory shot back. "Let's just go." She leaned back into the seat and folded her arms.

Once at Chilton, Rory hopped out of the Jeep and walked straight to Sheila and Sheena who were standing nearby.

"It's big." Lorelai announced as she walked over beside the other girls.

"No bigger than Sheens old school, is it Sheens?"

Sheena shook her head. "Actually, I thin it is smaller." She added.

Sheila glanced at her watch. "Well we have just enough time for a couple of pictures before we go in. Sheena, you and Ror get together over there by the fountain."

The girls did as they were instructed. Lorelai stood back and watched. After several poses, Sheila handed the camera to Lorelai.

"Be a doll and take a picture of Sheena and I."

Lorelai took the camera. After taking the picture, Lorelai was more than ready to leave Chilton, head straight to Luke's, and gulp down an entire pot of coffee.

"Oh, Rory!" Sheila exclaimed. "We must get one with you as well. One more, Lorelai." Sheila replied.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Sure." Lorelai took one last picture. After returning the camera to Sheila, Lorelai pulled Rory aside. "Have a great first day." Lorelai said, forcing a smile. "If you need anything, you can call at work or my cell, or Luke's. I'll be back this after noon to pick you up."

"It's okay." Rory replied. "You brought me out here, Sheila can bring me home."

Lorelai swallowed heavy and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess she can. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye mom." Rory said as she turned and walked over beside Sheila.

Lorelai stood for a moment expecting a goodbye hug or kiss, but received neither.

"Trust me, you two are going to have a wonderful day." Sheila remarked as she handed them each a cross necklace. "I bought these for you two to wear today. Remember you are children of God. Do not be ashamed to admit you're a Christian in front of the other children."

Lorelai bolted over to the scene. "Rory isn't a Christian." Lorelai scoffed.

Sheila turned and her mouth gaped. "Excuse me?"

"She's not a Christian. She'd have to be baptized or openly confess Jesus as her savior… She hasn't done those things." Lorelai's voice hardened.

"Rory believes that Jesus is the Lord and Savior. She believes that she can only enter Heaven through him. That is what makes her a Christian." Sheila replied assertively.

"What makes you think you know what Rory believes?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"She tells me." Sheila replied, lightly holding her chin up higher. "We talk about those sorts of things. That is what I am here for. I'm assuming, you had no idea."

"No… I didn't." Lorelai confessed. "She's been going to your church for a week now, and you've already erased sixteen years of her life."

"I'm feeling a lot of hostility and anger from you. But it's not me you're angry with, Lorelai. You're angry at the devil. He's telling you right now to be mad at me, because he doesn't want to see Rory or you turn down God's path. Have you ever asked Jesus into your life, Lorelai? Heaven always has room for one more."

Lorelai made a sharp glare at Rory. "Rory, I will be here at 3:00 to pick you up. You _will _ride home with _me_." Lorelai channeled her attention to Sheila. "You need to learn to mind your own business."

With that being said, Lorelai quickly got into the Jeep and sped out of the Chilton parking lot.


	14. That's Just The Way It Is

(Chilton Girl's Restroom)

"Sheena, please stop crying." Rory said sympathetically. "I'm sure my mom was just blowing off some heat."

"Sheila only wants to do what is good." Sheena bawled. "Why must your mother hate her?"

"My mom doesn't hate her." Rory disagreed. "She just doesn't understand her."

"Does she hate me too?" Sheena sniffled.

"No… Of course not." Rory sighed. "I'll talk to her about it okay?"

"Sheila is so hurt." Sheena said as she wiped at her eyes. "I know she is, I could see it in her face."

"I know." Rory replied. "I saw it too." Rory paused. "Come on, we're going to be late for our first class."

(Luke's Diner)

"The nerve of that woman." Lorelai scoffed as she sat down at the counter.

"Let me guess, another confrontation with Sheila?" Luke asked.

"Who else?" Lorelai asked as her eyebrows raised. "She's turned everything upside down Luke." Lorelai said softly. "She called Rory a Christian today."

"What's wrong with being a Christian?" Luke asked as she dried a plate with his towel.

"Nothing." Lorelai replied. "But, Rory's not a Christian. I mean there are things you have to go through before you can say something and like that. But Rory wasn't even the one who said it, I mean Sheila just blatantly called her a Christian right there in front of me. Oh, and then she says. "I assume you didn't know" Lorelai's nose scrunched. "Rory and I talk about these things."

"So do you think Rory really has been talking to her about things?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it's possible?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, there must be some reason she's not talking to you as much." Luke concluded. "But you're guess is as good as mine."

"I thought we made a break through last night." Lorelai continued. "We made plans to go to Chilton together this morning, but Sheila was at the house bright and early. Rory changes when she's around them, Luke. Today, when we said good bye, Rory didn't even give me a hug or a kiss." Lorelai frowned. "Do you think she may be embarrassed?"

"I doubt that." Luke shrugged. "Rory's always been an affectionate daughter… From what I've seen anyway."

"What is it then?" Lorelai asked. "What is it that is tearing us apart like this?" Lorelai was desperately wanting an answer.

"Maybe…" Luke paused. "Maybe you should start going to church. I mean if Rory is really into this religion thing, than you should be too. Let her feel like she can talk to you again instead of Sheila. First thing I would do is join a different church, though. I think she would be better off starting over some where with you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I could never convince her to leave that church."

Luke didn't like to hear Lorelai sound so helpless. "Then make her leave."

"Luke I can't do that. I can't force her. That's exactly the type of parent I said I would never be."

"Maybe for once, you need to be that type of parent, for the sake of Rory."

Lorelai sighed and stood from the stool. "I have to get to work. I'll call you later."

"Love you." Luke said as he watched Lorelai exit the diner.


	15. Ouch, That Hurt

"It's obvious that she hates us." Sheena said as she grabbed her book bag from her locker. "It's not fair."

"Sheena, my mom doesn't hate anyone." Rory replied becoming tired of the griping. "She's just upset over some things right now." Rory shut her locker and came face to face with a small blonde haired girl.

"You two are new." The small girl noted.

"Yes, we are." Rory replied.

The girl folded her arms. "My name is Paris Gellar. I run this place. I'm going to be valedictorian when I graduate."

Rory smiled. "Good."

"You're in my grade. Both of you are, which means neither of you will be valedictorian. I just thought I would spare you the let down." Paris ended.

"Excuse, me." Sheena said as she walked around to other side of Rory. "That is a very rude way to introduce yourself."

Paris smirked. "They were right about you. You do sound like that girl from American Pie. Quite the nice fake accent you have."

"It's not fake." Rory objected.

Tristan spotted the three girls standing in the hallway and couldn't resist walking over.

"Hello, ladies. How are you this afternoon."

"Hi Tristan." Paris gleamed.

Tristan winked at Paris and then caught a glance of Rory. "I'm Tristan." He introduced.

"Rory." She replied. "And this is Sheena."

Sheena began to blush, she immediately found Tristan attractive. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." Tristan brushed off. "I was just about to take off, want to walk together?"

Rory was taken aback by such a unpredicted suggestion. "I – uh… I don't walk home." She finally said.

"Do you drive?" Tristan asked.

"No… I … I … My mom… my mom is coming to pick me up." She stammered.

"They're not from here, Tristan." Paris intervened. "They're both from a hick town."

"We're from Stars Hollow." Sheena answered. "It's not a hick town."

"Well, I get my license in a couple of weeks." Tristan continued, his attention focused on Rory. "Maybe one day I can give you a ride home."

"Maybe." Rory said as she shook her head slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tristan smiled as he took one last look at those precious blue eyes and then walked on down the highway.

"Since I'm giving you the ground rules of this place, I'll also inform you that Tristan is off limits." Paris glared. "He's going to ask me out soon, and I don't anyone trying to mess that up."

Rory and Sheena exchanged a glance. "Sure." Rory finally answered.

Paris shoved her way in between the girls and walked outside of the building.

"She's a lovely girl, don't you think?" Rory said sarcastically.

Rory and Sheena walked out into the parking lot. Sheena spotted Sheila waiting for her. Rory looked all over the parking lot but could not find Lorelai. Sheila walked over to the girls.

"How was your first day of school, my youth?" Sheila asked as she wrapped her arms around Sheena's neck.

"It was fine." Sheena replied steadily. "I am really going to love it here."

Rory stood still. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Sheila and risk her mother catching her, or if she should simply wait on a bench for her to arrive.

"Rory, dear, isn't your mother here?" Sheila asked.

"I guess not."

"Well, If only she would let me take you home." Sheila sighed heavily. "Until she's ready to face her evil spirits, she'll never overcome her anger."

"I know she hurt you today." Sheena added. "She hurt me too."

"Sheena, what have I always told you?" Sheila asked. "The devil will always try to destroy what is holy and good. He will always tempt those who obey God. I can handle the ridicule, it's nothing new, but it must be terribly hard for you, Rory."

Rory shook her head. "Yeah, I guess it is sometimes."

"If your mother had it her way, you wouldn't be in church. I bet she drinks doesn't she?" Sheila asked.

"Sometimes." Rory confessed.

"In front of you?"

"I've seen her do it a few times."

Sheila shook her head. "That is no way to raise a child. No way at all. Sheena's been there, haven't you Sheena? Poor thing didn't even know who God was. Her and her older sister used to pray to a small statue of the virgin Mary. They also prayed to a Buddhist statue. They never knew of Jesus Christ, but they knew they had to pray to someone."

Rory glanced over at Sheena. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Sheena doesn't like to talk about Shoney." Sheila replied. "There's a lot of bad memories. Ever since her mother passed away, Shoney just caused more problems."

Rory's eyes widened. "You're mom died?" Rory asked in shock. "Oh my gosh, Sheena, I had no idea."

Sheila quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh! Sheena hadn't told you? Well, I thought for sure you knew. You two are so close. I thought she would have already told you."

Sheena didn't say anything, instead she stood perfectly still staring down at the cool asphalt.

Rory spotted her mother pull into the parking lot. "There's my mom." Rory stated. "I'll call you later." She directed to Sheena. "Good bye."

"Bye, babe!" Sheila waved.

"Why did you say those things?" Sheena asked.

Sheila turned and smiled. "You shouldn't be ashamed. You're a Christian now."

Rory stepped into the jeep. She wasn't too sure what kind of a mood her mother was in. So she decided to let her begin any type of conversation.

"How did everything go today?" Lorelai asked as they pulled out of Chilton.

"Good." Rory replied. She thought back to Tristan. "They're nice there. Except for this one girl."

"There's always a one girl." Lorelai replied. "My one girl, was Nancy Albright." Lorelai shuddered. "Her name still gives me chills. She tried to break up Chris and me at least a dozen times."

"Paris seems very disturbed." Rory replied. "I bet she doesn't have many friends."

"That's probably why she's disturbed." Lorelai concluded. It felt good to just talk. This was the first conversation they had in days that didn't involve Sheila or Sheena.

Assuming that her mother's bad mood was erased, Rory felt comfortable enough to bring up what had happened earlier that morning.

"Sheena cried today." Rory began. "She thinks you hate her and Sheila."

Lorelai glanced over to the passenger seat. "Hate is a strong word." She replied.

"I told her you didn't hate anyone."

"I would go with despise." Lorelai added. "Or loathe."

Suddenly, the conversation was headed in a bad direction. "Mom, why would you say that? You don't understand them… you don't know what they've been through."

Lorelai placed one hand to hear forehead. "Why do you uphold them so much?"

"Because they are good people." Rory scoffed.

"Rory, going to church does not make you a good person." Lorelai corrected.

"And having premarital sex, drinking alcohol and not going to church does?"

Lorelai slammed on her breaks.


	16. How Could This Happen To Me?

"That's it!" Lorelai roared. "I can't take this any longer, Rory." Lorelai pulled the car over to the curb. "I refuse to be treated this way." Lorelai's anger was at a boiling point and nothing could cool it. "I don't deserve this attitude and resentment you have for me!"

Rory's eyes immediately began to tear up. Rory hated being yelled at; it tore her apart when someone raised their voice to her.

"I don't have an attitude." Rory said stubbornly, as she wiped at her tears.

"Yes, you do!" Lorelai debated. "You think that Sheila is God. Do you even care about Jesus or God, Rory? Or are you just going to church and doing all of these things for Sheena and Sheila?"

"Of course I care." Rory defended.

"I have tried talking this out with you over and over. You don't listen! You've let Sheila gain this power over you. Like she has you brainwashed." Lorelai was beginning to acknowledge just how much she truly despised this woman. "I forbid you to see her." Lorelai finally declared. "I want you to stay away from her. Understand?"

Rory's eyebrows narrowed. "I wont stay away!"

"I'm your mother, and you'll do as I say."

"You're a horrible mother!" Rory screeched. "You're trying to keep me out of church and away from people who care about me! I won't do it! I won't stop seeing them!" Rory's voice began to crack and break through her intense crying.

Before thinking twice, Lorelai reared back her hand. Rory had never been struck in her life, but at that moment Lorelai had an uncontrollable urge to slap her daughter across the face. Rory threw up her hands in protection. Lorelai's breathing became heavy as she lowered her hand and turned away from her daughter, leaving her untouched. She desperately tried to regain control of herself before she did something she would regret.

"I'm taking you to your Grandmother's." Lorelai calmly replied. "You're staying there till I figure out a way to deal with this.

Afraid to disagree with her mother, Rory kept her mouth shut. She sat silently in the seat sniffling every so often. Lorelai drove off in the direction of her parent's house which was only a few minutes away.

(The Gilmore Mansion)

"Don't worry." Richard replied. "We'll take good care of her."

"I don't know what to do." Lorelai said as she sank into the couch. "I've never seen her like this."

"It's a phase." Emily answered. "God knows we went through it with you."

Usually Lorelai would find this comment offensive, but at the moment she had more important things to worry about. "Rory isn't me." Lorelai replied. "She's not a bad kid."

"We know that." Richard added. "She'll be fine. Perhaps some space and time apart will do you both good."

"I've never spent more than one night away from her." Lorelai cupped her hands in her lap. "She would stay with Lane sometimes, but even then I would have to come pick her up in the middle of the night."

"She can stay as long as she wants." Emily said as she handed Lorelai a glass of water.

"Thank you." Lorelai replied. "I'll bring her stuff over this evening."

"That's quite alright, no need in making an extra trip to Hartford, I'll have the driver come by and get it." Emily suggested.

Lorelai shook her head. "Yeah, maybe that would be better. Well, I guess I'll leave now." Lorelai stood and slowly walked towards the door. "Call if you need me."

"We will." Richard assured.

"I'll probably be up late, so don't worry about the time." Lorelai continued.

"We won't." Emily replied.

Lorelai slowly opened the door and paused. "If you get a chance, check on her tonight. She usually kicks off her covers in her sleep. She'll freeze if you don't cover her up again."

"Everything will be fine." Richard repeated. "Go along."

Lorelai closed the door and walked out into the jeep. Before pulling out of the driveway she broke down into a silent cry. After a few minutes of drowning her sorrows in her shirt sleeves, she left for Stars Hollow.

(Luke's Diner)

"You're just going to leave her there?" Luke asked astonished.

"I don't know what else to do."

Luke shook his head to the left and right. "They'll keep her locked up." He replied. "You know how they treated you. She'd have more freedom in a prison."

"I know." Lorelai admitted. "I think that would be for the best right now."

Luke sighed. "I don't see how it came to this." He repositioned his hat on his head. "I thought you were going to talk to her? Did you try talking about God with her? Did you suggest going to a new church?"

"I didn't get the chance." Lorelai shamefully retorted. "She told me I was a horrible mother." Lorelai's eyes began to water. "I almost slapped her." Lorelai murmured. "I've never hit Rory in my life, and I came so close today."

Luke came around to Lorelai's side of the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not a horrible mother." He said soothingly.

"I must be." Lorelai said as she rested her head on Luke's chest. "Why else is this happening to me?"


	17. Author Of Confusion

Emily gently knocked on Rory's door. She waited several seconds before she finally allowed herself in. Rory was laying quietly on her bed. Emily walked over to her granddaughter.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Emily replied as she gazed down at the puffy eyed girl.

"I'm not hungry." Rory said, as her voice was muffled through tears and her pillow.

"You must eat, Rory." Emily said sternly. "Even if you're angry with the entire world, you need to nourish your body."

"One day won't kill me." Rory turned over to the other side of the bed. "Please, leave me alone."

Emily placed her hands on her hips. "Young lady, as long as you are staying in this house you will be down stairs promptly at 7:00 pm to eat dinner. Also, I demand respect."

Suddenly, a thought crossed Rory's mind. She turned over and faced her grandmother. "Can I invite guests over for dinner?" Rory asked.

Emily was a bit caught off guard by the sudden shift in conversation, but nevertheless she answered the question. "Whom may I ask did you have in mind?"

"A friend from Chilton, and her family."

Emily smiled. "A Chilton friend? Well, of course. I'll have the maid prepare extras, you hurry along and call them so they can arrive on time." Emily rushed out of the room.

Rory grabbed the phone beside her bed and dialed Sheena's number.

Lorelai had left Luke's diner and was taking a walk to clear her head. She had been walking for nearly an hour, and all she had accomplished was five circled trips around the pond. The confusion and helplessness she felt only made her want to cry more. Leaving Rory at her mother's house couldn't be the way to solve this. She had to talk to Rory she had to make her understand and make things okay again. Lorelai hurried to the direction of her jeep. She was not going to let this hole between her and her daughter become any wider.

(Emily and Richard's)

"Sheila, you must tell me where you got that breath taking diamond bracelet." Emily replied as she took a sip of her water.

Sheila glanced down at her wrist. "My wonderful Thomas bought this for me for our tenth wedding anniversary." She smiled and looked over at the skinny man. "I told him that 40,000 dollars was far too much to pay for a single piece of jewelry, but he insisted on buying it anyway."

"Nonsense." Emily smiled. "A fine piece of jewelry such as that is worth every cent. Isn't it Richard?"

Richard wiped his mouth. "Yes, dear, it certainly is."

"Well, now Sheila…" Tom began. "I'm not so sure if it cost quite that much."

"Of course it did Tom." Sheila said as she glared him in the eye. "I remember perfectly."

Tom didn't reply, instead he took another bite of lamb and discarded the entire conversation.

"So, you must be very proud of Sheena." Emily stated as she began another conversation. "Rory has told me wonderful things about her."

"Sheena is a blessing." Sheila said sweetly. "I don't know how life would be without her, I couldn't even begin to imagine."

"She sure is something." Tom added. "Rory is quite the young girl as well."

"We're very proud of Rory." Richard replied. "She's worked hard to get into Chilton."

"Ever since Sheena's mother passed away, the poor thing has been seeking love and affection. Tom and I are just more that happy to have her."

"Oh, my." Emily gasped. "I had no idea that her mother passed away." Emily glanced down at the table. Sheena was sitting quietly as if she had not even heard the conversation. "Sheena, I am so sorry to hear about your mother."

Sheena glanced up and smiled. "It's okay Mrs. Gilmore. I love living with Tom and Sheila."

"I feel as if Sheena is my daughter." Sheila said directing the conversation back to herself. "As long as I am alive, she will never feel neglected or unloved."

"That's very charitable of you." Richard noted. "Both of you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to have Sheen around." Tom smiled.

Shelia opened her mouth, then paused. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "You don't keep Rory often, do you?" She finally asked Emily.

Emily didn't immediately reply to the question. She cleared her throat. "Well, no. Lorelai had some things to take care of tonight, so Rory is staying here. But nevertheless, we love having Rory, don't we Richard?"

"I was wondering where Lorelai was." Tom replied. "I've been wanting to meet her."

Rory suddenly began to become uncomfortable with the conversation. She had been hoping and praying that Lorelai's name would not be mentioned.

Sheila leaned back in her seat. "Have you ever thought of keeping Rory more often?" Sheila asked. "Or making sure that she spends more time with her father?"

Richard set down his fork. "Excuse me?"

"It's just, I know that Lorelai neglects Rory in many ways… A child should have both a male and female to help guide them through life." Sheila looked down at Rory and Sheena. "God has put these two girls together for a reason. Look how much they have in common. They've been hurt, but they both have people who care about them."

The doorbell rang. Emily called for the maid to answer it.

Richard was beginning to take offense to Sheila's comment. "Lorelai does not neglect Rory." He stated boldly.

"Richard." Emily called.

"Well, not physically of course." Sheila clarified. "But mentally and emotionally."

"Sheila, perhaps another time." Tom said in a low voice.

"Rory, are you mentally or emotionally neglected?" Richard asked.

Rory stuttered. "I.. I.." She looked at Richard then to Sheila, she had no idea what to say. "I don't know." She finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emily asked. "Of course you're not."

"Lorelai and Rory have been having many problems." Sheila replied as she folded her hands. "Rory's feelings have been hurt tremendously. She'd love to spend more time with her father, but she feels as if Lorelai would become upset."

Emily glanced at the heavy set woman and then back to her granddaughter. "Rory, what is this woman talking about?"

Rory tried to think of a practical answer. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her body as she looked up and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway.


	18. Can't Win For Losing

"Lorelai? What on earth are you doing here?" Emily asked as she stood from the table.

"I came for Rory." Lorelai replied as her eyes focused on Sheila.

Emily walked over to Lorelai. "I thought Rory was staying here tonight?"

"I changed my mind." Lorelai said as she walked over to the table. "Come on, Rory."

Rory slowly stood from the table. "Mom…"

Lorelai held up her hand. "Get your things." Lorelai directed.

Sheila let out a long sigh. "Lorelai, this is not necessary."

Lorelai ignored the woman. Richard stood from his chair. "Lorelai, may I see you in my office for a moment?"

Lorelai followed Richard into his office. He closed the door and turned to Lorelai. "Who is that woman?" Richard asked.

"That is Sheila." Lorelai answered in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, I know her name. What part does she play in Rory and your life?"

"Well, at the moment she's playing God." Lorelai answered. "She's done nothing but cause problems and mix ups."

"She says you're neglecting Rory." Richard replied, his voice becoming serious. "I asked Rory if she was being neglected and she said she didn't know."

Lorelai slapped her arms down to her side. "Ugh, see! That's a perfect example of what I've put up with for the last two weeks." Lorelai paced the office. "I don't want Rory associating with Sheila or Sheena anymore."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Richard added. "Sheila is ineradicably rude and ill mannered."

"And Rory is in love with her." Lorelai said as she stopped in the center of the room. "I'm fresh out of ideas, Dad." Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

Emily walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "What are you two doing in here?"

"We're discussing the matter at hand." Richard replied. "Emily, I want those people out of my house immediately."

"Richard, I will not ask our guests to leave." Emily said powerfully.

"Fine. I will." Richard walked out of the office.

Lorelai and Emily quickly followed after Richard. Rory was standing in the dinning room holding her things when they walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stepp, I am sorry, but we're forced to retire early this evening. I'm sure you understand." Richard walked over and opened the door. "Thank you for coming."

Tom stood and so did Sheena, but Sheila remained in her seat.

"Sheila, come on." Tom whispered. "They want us to leave."

"I'm not leaving Tom." Sheila replied. "I am not leaving so that these people can abuse Rory."

Emily's mouth gaped. "I beg your pardon?"

Rory shut her eyes tightly and turned away from the scene.

"Now, that's about enough." Richard loudly stated. "I've asked you politely, now I am telling you… Get out of my house."

"Let's go, Rory." Lorelai said as she tugged on Rory's arm expecting her to follow.

Rory slowly took a step forward. Sheila quickly stood from her chair and crossed the room to Rory.

"Rory, sweetie, you know you can call me if anything happens…"

Lorelai quickly positioned herself in between Rory and Sheila. "Stay away from my daughter." Lorelai said coolly as she stared Sheila directly in the eye.

Tom grabbed Sheila by the arm. "Sheila Dawn, let's go."

Sheila continued to stare Lorelai in the eyes as well. "You may frighten your daughter and others, but I assure you, you do not frighten me." Sheila said her eye brows raising higher with each word.

Sheena quickly came over to assist Tom. "Sheila, don't." Sheena begged as she took hold of her other arm.

"That doesn't surprise me." Lorelai replied. "I've already figured out that you're an idiot." Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and walked by the Stepp family.

"Mrs. Stepp, if you do not leave my property immediately, I'll be forced to call the police." Richard stated with frustration and authority.

Sheila threw her hands up in the air. "God bless this house!" She turned quickly and exited out the door way. Tom and Sheila followed closely behind her.

Once in the jeep, Rory began to cry once more. Her eyes burned from all the excessive crying she had done that day. Lorelai pulled out of her parents driveway and onto the highway. She kept herself calm until they reached home.

Lorelai parked the jeep and got out. Rory slowly got out of her side as well. They met at the hood of the vehicle where Rory dropped her bag of belongings onto the ground and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I am so sorry." Rory sobbed. "Please, don't hate me."

Lorelai held her daughter close. "I could never hate you, Rory." Lorelai stood back from Rory and kept her at arm's length. "I'm not going to blame you anymore." Lorelai replied as she wiped at her daughter's eyes. "It's not your fault. Sheila is an adult and she is the one who is out of line."

Rory shook her head, signifying that she understood.


	19. Son Of A Preacher Man

Rory slowly walked up the steps to the Chilton entrance. She was feeling horrible about what had happened the night before and knowing that Sheena must have felt just as bad if not worse about it, made Rory sick to her stomach. Why had she done such a stupid thing? She never should have invited Sheila or anyone over for dinner.

Rory spotted Sheena standing at the top of the steps talking to another girl. She took a deep breath and decided to go up to them. Not wanting to interrupt, Rory waited until Sheena finished her conversation.

"Hey." Rory greeted, with her attempt to break the ice.

"Hey." Sheena repeated dully. She turned and started to walk inside the building.

"I'm really sorry about last night." Rory continued as she walked beside her friend.

"It's cool." Sheena answered, not stopping from her brisk walk.

"I mean you must feel terrible. I can't even begin to imagine how Tom and Sheila feel." Rory honestly sympathized for the family.

Sheena abruptly stopped. "Look, it's okay. Don't worry about it." And with that, Sheena left Rory standing alone in the doorway.

(Luke's Diner)

"I'm going over there."

"You're not going over there." Luke repeated smoothly.

"I'm a grown woman." Lorelai replied boldly. "I can go anywhere I want to go."

"Lorelai, if I have to, I will strap you to that bar stool and lock you in the diner to you come to your senses."

"One good hit… I'm sure I could knock her out." Lorelai pressed. "She'll never even know what happened."

Luke sighed. "Fine, if you want to go over there so badly, then go. Go knock on her door, wait for her to open it, hit her right in between the eyes, let them call the police, they'll come arrest you, take you to jail, and you'll stay there tonight, because I for one, will not come bail you out."

Lorelai frowned. "Okay, geeze… I won't go over there." She took a sip of coffee.

"What are you going to do about Rory, now?" Luke asked as he wiped off the counter.

"I'm not sure." Lorelai replied. "She seemed fine this morning when I dropped her off at school. We talked last night for a while. She feels pretty stupid about what happened."

"Did you tell her it wasn't her fault?" Luke asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Of course." Lorelai casually answered.

"Good Lord." Luke sighed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have said that."

Lorelai shook her head. "Why?"

"Because, it is her fault. She said a lot of mean things, especially to you. She did a lot of stupid things. She just let some egotistical, holy roller gain power over her." Luke inhaled deeply. "You can't just let her think she did nothing wrong."

"Luke, she's been brainwashed." Lorelai defended. "I'm not going to punish her for that."

"Then why did you almost slap her in the jeep? Why did you leave her at your parents' house?" Luke folded his arms.

"Because I was angry." Lorelai confessed. "I admit it. I was angry. I was upset that for once in her life, Rory didn't need me. She didn't want me. She had found someone else that she adored. She started acting different. She blocked me out." Lorelai's voice became louder. "But I chose NOT to slap her, and I went back to my parents' house and brought her home. Rory feels bad enough over what's happened. I am not going to make her feel any worse."

"I'm not saying…"

Lorelai quickly jumped from the stool. "And you have no right to tell me how to raise my child."

"Lorelai…. I …."

"No." Lorelai halted. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She tossed a dollar bill onto the counter and left the diner.

(Chilton)

The final bell rang and Rory took a deep breath as she closed her locker and once again attempted to approach Sheena.

"Hey… Sheena…" Rory called. "Wait up."

"I'm late." Sheena quickly said. "I don't have time to talk."

"Late for what?" Rory asked as she finally caught up with the girl.

"I have a job now." Sheena said as she tossed her book bag across her shoulder.

"Oh… where'd you get a job?"

"The bank. I have to go." Sheena brushed passed Rory.

"Later." Rory whispered, knowing that no one heard her.

Rory slowly walked outside. Lorelai was waiting with a cup of coffee in her hand. Rory gladly took the cup.

"This isn't Luke's coffee." Rory noted after taking the first sip.

"No…" Lorelai replied. "It's Al's."

"Why are we drinking Al's coffee?"

"It was faster… I was running late." Lorelai covered.

Rory stepped into the jeep. "I can start riding the bus tomorrow… You won't have to make any more trips with me."

"You know I don't mind." Lorelai smiled. "Besides, I don't want to push you into anything until you're ready. You have a lot on your plate right now. A few more days of Chilton trips won't kill me." Lorelai pulled out of the parking lot. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Rory looked down at her lap. " We Were supposed to have bible study tonight."

"Well, we can still do that." Lorelai offered. "I don't really know a whole lot about the bible, but that's where the study part comes in, right?"

Rory didn't answer.

"We could invite Sookie and Jackson over." Lorelai suggested. "Jackson knows a lot about the bible. I bet you didn't know that his dad is a minister."

"Really?" Rory asked, becoming intrigued. "Jackson's dad is a minister?"

"Yes." Lorelai assertively replied. "He lives in Tennessee."

"Wow. I had no idea that Jackson was a son of a preacher man."

"Well, that's because Dusty Springfield didn't get the word out fast enough." Lorelai quickly remarked.

Rory giggled. "Okay… sounds like a plan."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, a bit shocked that Rory was up for the idea.

"Yeah." Rory repeated.


	20. E True Hollywood Story

"So, God created the world in six days, not seven?" Rory asked.

"Exactly." Jackson answered. "On the seventh day, Sunday, he rested."

Lorelai took a sip of her soda. "Okay, so is that where we get that Sunday is the day of rest?"

"Yep." Jackson smiled.

Sookie was turning pages in the bible until finally she found what she was looking for. "Aha! I told you Jackson. Abraham's name was initially Abram."

Jackson took the bible from Sookie and read the scriptures. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You're right."

"It was the one day I paid attention in Sunday school." Sookie smiled. "I always had a crush on the teacher, he was so handsome… but that day he was sick, and his mother substituted."

Lorelai and Rory laughed. Jackson, however, didn't find Sookie's statement amusing.

"You had a crush on your Sunday school teacher?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I was 13 and he was 18." Sookie smiled as she thought back to the young man. " His name was Josh Saunders. He was way out of my league. I didn't have a snow ball's chance in … well, you know."

"Oh, Jackson, lighten up." Lorelai replied. "There's no reason for you to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Jackson quickly remarked. "I just think it is unprofessional."

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded her head. "Sookie is lucky she didn't get fired for that. Good think the boss never found out."

Jackson closed the bible. "Well, it's getting late. Time be going home."

"But Jackson it's only 8:00." Sookie replied. "We can hang around for a little longer."

"I'm tired Sookie. I think we should leave…. Together." Jackson added.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Okay, sweetie. Let's go."

"Bye, Jackson…" Lorelai said. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

"No problem, Lorelai. We'll do it again soon."

"See you gals tomorrow." Sookie smiled as she closed the kitchen door behind her.

Rory closed her bible. "That was a good study session."

"Yeah, totally." Lorelai agreed. "I told you Jackson is a pro at this biblical stuff."

"Well, Sookie did have one up on him." Rory reminded Lorelai.

"Only because Josh was sick that day." Lorelai retaliated.

Lorelai glanced down at the ripped and tattered paper back bible Rory had sitting in front of her. "Is that one of the bibles they passed out around town last Easter?"

"Yeah." Rory answered. "I figured I'd keep it. I thought maybe I'd read it some time… and well… here we are … "

"Looks a little beat up." Lorelai noted.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, it went through the wash once… I think. But you can still read the words and everything."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight, kiddo."

"I am too. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Anytime." Lorelai replied. "I really enjoyed it as well."

"Maybe we can start going to church together?" Rory asked, half of herself expecting Lorelai to disagree.

"Maybe." Lorelai smirked as she stood from her chair. "I'll keep you posted."

A warm feeling filled Rory's heart. "Deal."

"I'm going to head into the living room for a while. Watch some tv and catch up on celebrity gossip. You want to come with?"

"In a few." Rory answered. "I need to do something first."

"Okay." Lorelai patted her daughter on the head. "I'll keep the couch warm."

Lorelai exited the kitchen. Rory picked up the phone and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door and sat down on her bed. After several minutes of building up her courage she finally dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi… Shelia, it's Rory."

"Hello, Rory." Sheila answered in a dry tone.

"I just called to apologize for everything that happened."

"Mm Hmm."

"I didn't mean for anyone to get their feelings hurt." Rory twisted her hair around her finger. "Is Sheena home?"

"I'm sorry, Rory, but Sheena is not feeling well this evening."

"Oh…" Rory paused. "Okay… Um… Can you tell her I called?"

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks." Rory hung up the phone.

Rory felt worse now than ever. Now, Sheena was avoiding her all together. Rory resisted the sudden urge to cry. She had by far done plenty enough of that lately. She pulled herself together and walked into the living room.

"Did you know that Tom Cruise is a scientologist?" Lorelai asked.

"I've heard rumors." Rory replied.

"Weird." Lorelai squinted towards the TV set. "How far down on the list was that religion?"

Rory grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. Lorelai who was entirely caught up in the television felt her daughter's head land gently on her shoulder. Lorelai placed her arm around Rory and turned herself into a human pillow. Within a few minutes, Rory had fallen fast asleep in her mother's embrace.


	21. Where's The Gospel?

"Lorelai, that one costs a 165 dollars." Sookie said as her eyes bulged.

"It's perfect." Lorelai smiled as she touched the leather cover. "I can even get her name engraved."

"That's an extra twenty dollars." Sookie added. "That's an awful lot of money to pay for a book."

"This isn't just a book, Sookie." Lorelai contradicted. "It's _the _book."

"Rory will love it."

Lorelai nodded. "I hope so."

"Is this the one you want, ma'am?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, this is the one. Also, I'd like the name Rory Gilmore engraved on the case, please."

The clerk pushed several buttons on the cash register. "That'll be 189.99"

Lorelai handed the clerk her credit card.

"The engraving will be finished in about an hour." The clerk replied. "You can pick it up then."

"Come on, Sookie, let's grab a bite to eat while we wait."

Sookie frowned. "Are you sure you can afford to eat?"

(Chilton)

Rory had grown tired of Sheena's could shoulder. She was actually starting to become angry at the fact that Sheena wouldn't take the time to listen to her. Rory had tried repeatedly to apologize, make conversation, and be nice but Sheena was having nothing of it. During lunch, Sheena had been sitting with another girl. The same girl that Rory saw her talking with a few days before. Feeling neglected and replaced, Rory decided that today she would sit with the girls.

Rory placed her tray beside Sheena's. "Gosh, there's hardly an empty table anywhere." Rory replied as she took off her book bag.

Sheena nearly choked on her food. "Rory, what are you doing?"

"Having lunch." Rory smiled. She glanced across the table at the other girl. "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Mary Newberry." The girl replied awkwardly.

"Rory, you can't sit here." Sheena said becoming forceful.

Rory was silent for a moment. "I can sit where I please." Rory replied.

"Not, here." Sheena restated. "Leave."

"What is wrong with you!" Rory asked, her voice full of anger and frustration. "You won't talk to me, you won't hang out with me, you won't even accept my phone calls."

"Rory, this is not the time." Sheena replied.

Rory's emotions were starting to get the best of her. "If it was up to you, there wouldn't be a time. You'd just go on living your life like I didn't even exist. Why can't we talk about this? Why can't you tell me why you're so angry? If it's over what happened the other night, I'm honestly sorry. I swear."

Mary rose from the table. "I should go."

"Wait." Sheena objected.

Mary continued to walk away, paying not attention to the girl.

Rory's eyes began to tear up. "Sheena, why are you acting like this?"

"Rory, stay away! I can't be your friend anymore, it just doesn't work. We fight too much."

"Fight?" Rory asked broken heartedly, "Sheena, you and I never fight."

Sheena grabbed her tray and stood from the table. "Just let it go."

Rory stood as well. "I can't let it go. You're my best friend." Rory replied. "I can't stand being an enemy to you."

Sheena sighed. "Fine, Rory, we're friends okay? We're not enemies, we're not fighting, we're friends. Just leave me alone."

Sheena briskly walked away, leaving a devastated Rory behind.

(Later that afternoon)

Lorelai opened the back door and walked into the kitchen. She planned on hiding the beautiful new bible in the closet and pulling it out later that night for Rory. She even had it gift wrapped. Very pleased with herself and her acts, Lorelai placed the bible on the top shelf of the closet. She quickly closed the door and looked at her watch. It was nearly 2:30. Rory would be getting out of school soon, so it was time for Lorelai to head to Chilton.

As Lorelai walked back into the kitchen, she heard the small sounds of sniffling and crying. At first she became alarmed, but then realized the tiny noises were coming from Rory's bedroom. Lorelai cautiously preceded in the direction of Rory's room.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, almost afraid. "Is that you?" Lorelai opened the door. Rory was laying across the bed, her head cradled in her arms. "Rory, sweetheart, what are you doing home?" Lorelai quickly went to the side of her daughter.

Rory raised her head and faced her mother. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I know I shouldn't have left school. I caught a bus home…"

"Why did you leave school?" Lorelai asked, becoming more concerned. "What happened?"

"I- I tried to talk to Sheena." Rory's voice was crackly. "She told me to leave her alone and that we couldn't be friends anymore. I don't know why this hurts so much…" Another wave of tears engulfed the teenage girl, "But it does."

Rory reached out and wrapped herself around her mother. Lorelai soothed her daughter for several moments. "Shhh." Lorelai whispered. "It's okay."

"She hates me." Rory pouted.

Lorelai gently stroked the back of her daughter's head. "She doesn't hate you, Rory."

Lorelai hated to see her daughter hurt. To make matters worse, she couldn't help but blame Sheila for all the pain. Lorelai laid down on the bed beside her daughter. Rory soon cried herself to sleep. Lorelai, however was wide awake thinking of ways to mend her daughter's heart.


	22. What Lies Beneath

"Of all the people she could have met…" Lorelai grumbled. "She had to meet Sheena."

"Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Sheila." Sookie added.

"Ugh, the name alone makes me break out in hives." Lorelai's lip curled.

"Have you given Rory her gift yet?"

"No, last night just didn't seem like the right time. She slept for most of the evening, then spent a few hours doing homework then went back to sleep."

"That sounds so depressing." Sookie frowned.

"It was." Lorelai agreed. "She didn't hardly make a sound all night. She stayed shut up in her room alone."

"Do you think the reason Sheena was so mean to Rory was because of what happened at your parent's house?"

"I have no idea." Lorelai confessed as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "It's the only thing that seems to make sense. But I still don't understand why Sheena would take it out on Rory."

"Maybe…" Sookie paused. "Maybe Sheila is working through Sheena."

Lorelai squinted. "Like, she's punishing Rory by not letting Sheena and her be friends?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sookie replied.

"So, you think that Sheena actually does want to be Rory's friend, but can't because of Sheila, and Sheila is going to keep them from being friends because of what happened the other night?"

"Wow, that was really confusing, but… yes, that's what I'm saying."

Lorelai tapped her finger on the counter "You know, she really seems like the type of person who is into mind control."

"Ohhhh, scary." Sookie's eyes widened.

"I'm serious." Lorelai replied. "it's like she has a spell on Rory."

"Now she's a witch?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Witch isn't exactly the word I would use, I would go more along the lines of Bi-…"

Suddenly Michelle busted through the door. "You have a phone call." He said arrogantly. "I am not your personal answering service by the way."

"You get paid to answer the phones." Lorelai replied as she walked passed the tiny man.

"Only when it is business concerning the inn. I do not get paid to answer your personal calls."

Lorelai picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom…" Rory's voice replied softly. "You need to come to Chilton."

"Rory? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Sheila is here." Rory replied. "She's been speaking with the Headmaster all morning. I think I'm in trouble."

"Trouble?" Lorelai asked, becoming aggravated. "What could you possibly be in trouble for? You've not done anything to get in trouble."

"I don't know, just please, come."

"I'm coming." Lorelai replied as she hung up the phone. "Unbelievable." Lorelai muttered as she grabbed her purse. "Sookie, I have to go to Chilton." Lorelai called through the kitchen door.

"Is everything okay?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Lorelai answered. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Kay!" Sookie's cheery voice bellowed.

Lorelai walked down the Chilton hallway, the closer she got to the Headmaster's office the more distinct a certain voice became.

"This is outrageous!" Sheila cried. "My Sheena will not be treated this way! It is your job, as the Headmaster of this academy to ensure her safety and wellbeing!"

Lorelai knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice replied. Lorelai opened the door. "Ah, Ms. Gilmore." Headmaster Charles replied. "Please, have a seat." The man looked very tired and agitated. Lorelai walked over and had a seat across from Sheila who's face was nearly as red as her lipstick.

"My daughter called." Lorelai began. "She told me that she may be in trouble?"

"Trouble is putting it lightly." Sheila huffed.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked offensively.

"Ladies…" Headmaster Charles interrupted. "We shall handle this in a civilized matter. Ms. Gilmore, I assume you are unaware of the allegations formed against your daughter?"

"Yes. I am." Lorelai replied seriously.

"Well, there seems to be a rumor going around Chilton that your daughter and Mrs. Stepp's niece are …. Well… fond of each other." Headmaster Charles fiddled with his tie.

"What are you getting at?" Lorelai asked leaning closer to his desk.

"Well, I …" he paused. "I don't like to use this word Ms. Gilmore but…"

"Lesbians!" Sheila shouted from her seat. "Your daughter has told other students that she and My precious Sheena are lesbians!"

Lorelai's mouth dropped to the floor. "Wha- What?" Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. "No." Lorelai replied assertively. "That's not true."

"It is true." Sheila replied.

"Ladies, please." Headmaster Charles replied. "Now, we will get to the bottom of this. If Rory has indeed told other students that she and Sheena are well… lesbians, we will make sure that the rumor is put to rest."

"There _will_ be more than just that done." Sheila said arising from her seat. "I happen to have a minor in law, and I know that not only is this slander, but harassment. She won't leave Sheena alone. She follows her around school. She calls my house multiple times a day. She continues to push herself on Sheena. And now she has spread this horrible rumor!"

"Hey!" Lorelai jumped to her feet. "That's enough!."

Sheila turned and faced Lorelai. "Don't think I don't know where she gets her sinful, disgusting ways of life from."

Lorelai's anger rose to a point that it took every fiber of her being to keep from socking Sheila right in the face. "So help me, God…" Lorelai's face had turned blood red.

"Ms. Gilmore…" Headmaster Charles hurried to her side. "Please, please, just step away."

"God will not help the likes of you!" Sheila retorted.

"You lying, backstabbing, two faced, hypocrite!" Lorelai screeched. "You think you're so powerful and so mighty! You don't want people to serve God, you want people to serve you!"

"Ms. Gilmore, please!"

"Oh! I never!" Sheila placed her hand to her chest.

"Well, now you have!" Lorelai replied as Headmaster Charles continued to guide her away from the frantic woman.

"This academy is corrupt!" Sheila grabbed her purse. "This entire state is corrupt! Headmaster Charles, I am taking my niece home. She will not be returning to this sin infested school ever again."

Sheila rushed out of the office and slammed the door. Lorelai's breathing was heavy and her hands were shaking. Before now it would have taken ten Emilys to make her this angry, but it only took one Sheila. Headmaster Charles sighed and walked back to his desk.

"That is the most irrational woman I have ever met in my life." He replied. "I'm thankful she is pulling her niece of Chilton."


	23. Brainwashing Only 50 Cents

(3 Months later)

"Rory…" Lane replied sympathetically. "It's been months… you have to let it go."

Rory sniffled. "I can't."

"You have to." Lane repeated. "This isn't healthy."

"I miss her so much, Lane. I just want to be friends again and forget everything. I'm so miserable."

"Rory, I know you don't want to hear this, but… Sheena doesn't want to be friends again… she doesn't want to forget everything."

"I never started that horrible rumor…" Rory replied. "You know who did? That Mary Newberry girl…" Rory's eyes narrowed. "She's the one who started all of this."

Lane tried to continue the conversation with Rory but she was becoming very annoyed. Rory had been acting ridiculous every since this thing had started and now three months later, after everything was said and done and over, Rory still wanted to be friends. Here she was, feeling sorry for herself, and wondering what happened.

"Rory, I'm tired." Lane replied as she stood from the bed.

"It's only 7:30." Rory innocently answered.

"I'm tired of this." Lane clarified. "I'm tired of the depression, and the crying, and the 'Oh, why did this happen?'"

"Lane…"

"Rory, get over it!" Lane huffed. "Call me when you deicide to get your life back together." Lane exited Rory's room, flew passed Lorelai who was sitting on the couch, and walked out the door to her house.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway!" Rory shouted as she slammed the bedroom door. "I don't need anybody! If I can't be friends with Sheena then I don't want any friends!" Rory jumped back on her bed and buried her face in the pillows.

Lorelai knew it would only be a matter of time before Lane caved in. It didn't surprise her to see it happen. Lorelai sighed. Now would be as good as time as any to tell Rory. She walked over to her daughter's bedroom door.

"Rory, can I come in?"

"Go away!" Rory yelled.

"Okay, well, I'm coming in anyway." Lorelai opened the door. Rory didn't move from her bed. "Rory… you shouldn't be angry with Lane."

"Yes, I should!" Rory objected.

Lorelai inhaled deeply. Lorelai paced the room as she began to speak. "I've been thinking about this for a few weeks, and I've came up with a solution. You're going to see a psychologist."

"What!" Rory bolted from her bed. "I'm not going to see a shrink."

Lorelai stood her ground. "Your first appointment is this Thursday at 4:00."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are." Lorelai forcefully replied. "You're going to get over this... I want my daughter back."

Rory didn't answer her mother. Instead she sat down on the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Lorelai lowered her head, then walked out of the room.

(Psychologist's Office)

"You can tell me Rory." The woman began. "It's okay.."

"I don't want to talk to you." Rory replied. "I told you, my mother made me come here."

"Your mother is very concerned about you." Dr. Brewer said. "You're very lucky to have a mother who cares so much. Why don't you just tell me what happened? Why are you so upset to begin with?"

"I.." Rory reluctantly began, "I used to be in a youth group."

"At a church?"

"Yeah. And I was really good friends with this girl. And her aunt was the youth group leader."

"I see." Dr. Brewer smiled. "Go on."

"I guess, I started to get too attached." Rory stopped.

"Did you start to ignore your other friends and family?" Dr. Brewer asked.

Rory thought for a moment. "Yeah… I did."

"Did you feel like you had to spend all your time serving the church?"

"Well, not so much the church…" Rory admitted. "But Sheila."

"The youth leader?"

Rory shook her head. "She was always praising me for something… making me feel so proud… I … I never wanted to disappoint her."

"It sounds like she became a second mother to you." Brewer concluded. "And her niece, did she feel like a sister?"

Rory's eyes began to water, "Yes… they all felt like my family, even Tom." Finally, it felt like someone understood what Rory had been trying to tell everyone.

"It must feel horrible." Brewer replied.

Rory nodded. "It's like they've died, but you know they haven't. They hate me… I just want to be friends again. I miss them."

"Why do you want to be friends with someone who has treated you so badly, and caused you so much hurt?"

Tears fell from Rory's eyes as she heard this question. "I don't know." She honestly replied.


	24. Don't Tell Me

"It's only been one session, but I can already see that your daughter is going through a lot of emotional pain right now." Brewer replied.

Lorelai sighed. "I already knew that. That's why I brought her here."

"Perhaps I'm sticking my own opinion in here, but I think you should try to focus more on Rory for a while."

"Focus more?" Lorelai asked. "She's been my whole life for the past sixteen years."

"Do you praise your daughter when she does a good job?"

"Of course."

"Hug her? Tell her that you love her?"

"Are you seriously asking me these questions?" Lorelai was starting to became angry.

"Ms. Gilmore, please don't take this wrong way. I'm simply trying to find out why Rory yearns for Sheila's praise and approval."

Lorelai rubbed her forehead. "That's what I want to know too."

"Focus more… Praise more… Hug more…" Brewer listed. "She needs to feel that Sheila is not her only lifeline.

"She won't let me." Lorelai sighed dryly. "I'm lucky if I get a kiss good night. A hug is seldom… she still says I love you when she leaves, but it's become more of a routine."

"Do you want that all fixed, Ms. Gilmore?"

"More than anything." Lorelai honestly answered.

Brewer smiled. "I promise you, if you keep pushing, she'll let you back in. And the more your bond is restored, the less dependent she will be upon Sheila and Sheena."

(Luke's)

"Do you want anything else?" Lorelai asked.

"Gosh, no… I couldn't eat another bite." Rory said as she shoved the plat of food away. "I've not been this full, since that year that we ate 103 crab cakes at Grandma's Christmas party."

"Ah, the Christmas of 97." Lorelai smiled as she remembered. "I believe that is still the record."

"Well, we could probably have beaten it by now, but Grandma refuses to make more than 50 crab cakes per party."

"She sure knows how to spoil a good time." Lorelai added. "So, tomorrow I was thinking that we could go catch a movie."

"Really? As in go to a theater?" Rory asked.

"I believe that's still where they show them." Lorelai replied.

"But… we always just wait till they come out on DVD and then we rent them."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, we don't have to make a habit of it. Come on, sticky floors, smelly seats, buttered popcorn."

"Sure, if that's what you want to do." Rory took her last sip of soda.

"Do you want some more soda?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, no I'm…"

"Luke! More soda!" Lorelai shouted across the diner.

Luke came storming over. "Don't yell at me like that."

"Rory needs soda."

"Actually…" Rory tried to break into the conversation

"Then you should have asked me in a much lower tone or came up to the counter."

"Geeze, what's the big deal?" Lorelai asked.

"You yelling at me…" Luke huffed. "That's the big deal."

"I didn't yell at you." Lorelai retorted.

"You did so."

"No I didn't… Yelling is when you're angry."

"Don't give me those stupid excuses, Lorelai."

"Luke…" Lorelai's voice was full of hurt.

"I guess you didn't yell at me the other day either?" Luke slammed the pitcher on the table.

"What?" Lorelai had forgotten about the small fight that happened a few days before. But apparently, Luke hadn't. "Luke, I didn't mean anything…"

"Don't tell me how to run my diner." Luke said bitterly. "If my advice is not welcome towards you, then yours is not welcome towards me." Luke turned and left the girls.

Lorelai's eyes were red, and she was close to letting a few tears stream down her face. "Come on.. let's go."

They raised from their chairs. Luke watched silently as Lorelai tossed a few bills onto the table, and walked out the door.


	25. Could He Be The Light?

"Mom, please, stop asking me if I want anything." Rory laughed.

"Hey, just want to make sure you're ready for the movie."

"I have popcorn, soda, candy, bubble gum, and napkins… is there anything else possible to have ?"

"Straws!" Lorelai said as she jumped from her seat.

Rory giggled as she watched her mother dash out of the theater to the concession stand.

"This theater is absolutely disgusting."

Rory turned her head, she knew that voice all too well.

"Sheena, I cant believe I let you talk me into this."

"It's supposed to be a really good movie." Sheena replied.

Rory slumped down in her seat, attempting to hide from Sheila and Sheena's sight. Lorelai came crashing down in the seat beside Rory.

"Okay, I have the straws… Now there is nothing else we could possibly need."

" Actually, I think we need to leave." Rory whispered.

"Leave? Are you kidding we just got here? We've not even seen a crappy preview yet."

"Mom, please…" Rory scrunched down farther in the seat.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"They're here."

"Who's here?" Lorelai looked around the dark theater.

"Mom, stop drawing attention to us!"

"What?" Lorelai lowered her head. "Is it Sheila?"

"Yes." Rory replied.

"Come on, Rory… we have just as much of a right to be here as they do."

"Mom…. I don't want to be here."

"Okay…" Lorelai said sympathetically. "We'll go."

(The inn)

"That's so sad…" Sookie replied.

"I want her to stand up for herself and her rights, but at the same time I don't want to push her too far."

"Did they ever see you?"

"I don't know." Lorelai answered. "I wasn't allowed to glance in their general direction."

"Well, look at the bright side… at least she didn't try to go over and talk to them… I mean, it could have been worse. She's trying to stay away."

"Yeah… I guess so." Lorelai agreed. "I just hope this all works itself out soon."

(Stars Hollow Book Store)

"You like books?" A tall boy asked.

Rory turned around quickly. "Uh… yeah." she stuttered.

"Cool."

"Yeah." Rory's eyes fell back onto the books.

"I'm Dean."

"Rory…"

"Rory… that's a cool name…I like that." Dean smiled. "I'm new in town."

"I'm not." Rory awkwardly replied.

Dean laughed a little and then stuck his hands in his pocket. "I kind of figured. I've seen you around."

"You have?" Rory asked surprised. Why would someone have taken a notice to her?

"Yeah… here and there… mostly with another girl… she looks a little older than you."

"That's probably my mom." Rory replied.

"Your mom? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Rory shook her head. "She had me when she was 16."

"Oh…" Dean said trying to not seem judgmental. "Well, I'd love to maybe… um… well…" He let out a nervous laugh. "Do you like coffee?"

"I love coffee."

"Great!" Dean said, as a thousand pounds of dread lifted from his body.

"I'll buy you a cup…" Dean paused. "I mean not right now…. Sometime… unless you want it to be right now, cause I can buy it right now."

Rory smiled. She had never been so flattered before. "Sure… right now is fine."

"Okay…" Dean said confidently. "Ahh, where's your favorite place to get coffee?"

Rory quickly thought of Luke's and was about to say it, but then she remembered the fight that he and Lorelai had earlier that week. "Umm… Todd's has great… coffee." Rory finally replied.

"Isn't that a gas station on Maple Ave?" Dean asked a little unsure.

"Yeah, but hey, who knows coffee better than… people who work at gas stations?" Rory sighed. What a stupid comment.

"Well, okay. If that's your favorite place. Let's go." Dean extended his arm forward to signal that ladies were first.


	26. A Little Love Can Save A Lot

"You're late." Lorelai noted, as Rory walked through the door.

"Yeah… I had coffee with a friend." Rory replied casually.

Lorelai gasped. "You went to Luke's!"

"No, I went to Todd's."

"Todd's? The gas station on Maple Ave?" Lorelai asked as she squinted.

"Yep." Rory sat down her book bag.

Lorelai smiled. "Who did you have coffee with?"

"I told you, a friend."

Lorelai's smile faded. "Oh, no, Rory… please tell me you didn't…"

"I didn't what?" Rory asked as she walked towards the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water.

"You know what I'm talking about." Lorelai followed her daughter. "You had coffee with Sheena."

"No I didn't." Rory laughed lightly. "It was with a guy."

Lorelai's eyes bulged. "A guy? Who?"

"Dean." Rory blushed a little. "He's new in town."

"Oh." Lorelai said. Sheena she was prepared for, but a guy, well that one she hadn't thought out yet. "So, do you like this Dean."

"I don't know yet. He's really nice… and cute…" Rory added. " He asked me to watch a movie next Saturday."

"And?"

"And I told him I'd think about it and get back to him."

"That a girl." Lorelai said proudly. "Don't give it up easy."

"Mom…" Rory groaned. "It's nothing like that."

"I know sweetie." Lorelai smiled. "I'm just joking. So, how about a fun filled night of board games and ice cream? I had the idea while I was at work today… I saw Sookie making home made ice cream and then I heard Michel mention how bored he was with his current job."

"Michel is never satisfied…" Rory replied.

"So, true. I keep wondering why we haven't fired him yet." Lorelai added.

"Mom, it's Michel, you can't fire Michel."

Lorelai smacked her hand to her forehead. "Oh, yeah, that's the reason. I can't believe I forgot. So, what do you say? You game?"

"Sure… I just have to finish up some homework and I'll be all yours."

"Great. I had a feeling you'd say that… so, I had Sookie make extra ice cream." Lorelai opened the freezer.

"Wow." Rory gasped as she beheld the freezer full of cartons of ice cream. "There's like 20 cartons of ice cream in there."

"24." Lorelai corrected. "Well, it was 25, but I like I said you were late getting home and I couldn't hold out any longer."

Rory smiled, she didn't know what had gotten into her mother recently that made her even more fun to hang out with than before, but Rory was glad of it.

"I'll hurry and finish my homework." Rory replied as she glided off to her room.

Lorelai closed the freezer. At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Lorelai echoed through the house. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai…"

"Luke? Hi." Lorelai replied awkwardly.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. I just..."

"I know." Lorelai quickly replied. "I had no right to treat you the way I did. You should give me advice about Rory… I mean I shouldn't be so controlling over the subject."

"No, you should. She's your kid. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"I don't want you to keep your mouth shut." Lorelai said sweetly. "I want you to tell me what you think and what you feel… We're in a relationship, those things are important."

Though Lorelai couldn't see it, Luke was smiling. "It's funny. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore after the other day."

"What? Of course I do." Lorelai replied. "I mean if you do."

"Oh, I do." Luke retorted happily. "More than anything."

"Alright, well… apology accepted."

A sigh of relief exited Luke's body. "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"Bye, Lorelai."


	27. It's The Method Of Salvation

Rory smiled. "Everything has been going great for the last 2 months, Dr. Brewer."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Brewer smiled.

"I feel so free of them. I'm not obsessing over them anymore." Rory replied proudly. "I don't even care if I see them or not." She laughed. "It's such a great feeling."

"I knew you could pull through this Rory." Dr. Brewer began. "When you came into my office three months ago, I knew you'd win this battle."

"Thank you so much." Rory replied. "For everything."

"I'm not the only one you should be thanking. Your mother has been such a tremendous help."

"I know she has." Rory admitted. "She's been so wonderful, I can't even begin to explain it."

"Maybe there's someone else who you'd like to contribute a little credit to?" Brewer asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Rory smiled and her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I hear Dean has had quite the effect on you. How long have you been together now?"

"Around 2 and a half months." Stated Rory proudly. "He's so understanding and caring."

"You're both very lucky to have each other." Brewer glanced down at her watch. "Well, I'm afraid our time is up."

"So soon?" Rory asked. "These sessions are going by so quickly these days."

"Yes, they are."

"Well, see you next Thursday." Rory replied as she grabbed her jacket.

"Uh, Rory." Dr. Brewer stopped the young girl. "There isn't going to be a session next Thursday."

"There isn't?" Rory asked. Shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I'll see you the following Thursday."

"Rory… There aren't going to be anymore sessions." Dr. Brewer smiled. "You don't need them."

Rory's faced saddened immensely. "Dr. Brewer, I do." Rory replied in a pleading tone. "I can't stop my sessions."

"Rory, you've made an enormous progression." Brewer said with certainty. "I've done all I can do. The rest is up to you."

"But…"

"But nothing." Brewer cut off. "Go live your life… and enjoy it while you can."

Rory lowered her eyes and then nodded her head. "Okay." She said in a low voice. "If you honestly believe I'm ready."

"I know you are."

"Good bye, Dr. Brewer." Rory replied. "Thank you so much… again."

"Your welcome." Brewer smiled. "Feel free to stop by sometime and say hello. Just because you wont be my patient anymore doesn't mean we've stopped being friends."

"I will." Rory said as she closed the door.

(Gilmore House)

"So, no more sessions?" Lorelai asked. "Wow… that's great hun."

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "I can't imagine what I'll spend my Thursday afternoon's doing now."

"You know, I was reading on Taylor's announcement bored today that they're starting a weekly teen bible study."

Rory hadn't stepped foot inside a church since the entire Sheila – Sheena showdown. "Oh?" Rory asked.

"Yeah… Every _Thursday _evening from 5:00 – 6:30. Some group called Method Of Salvation."

"Maybe I'll check it out." Rory replied.

"I think you should, babe." Lorelai said. "I think it would really make you happy."

"What about you?" Rory asked.

"You know I've thought a lot about it and I think I'd like to start going to church."

"Really?" Rory's voice showed how truly surprised she was.

"Yeah… I've been putting it off long enough, don't you think?"

Rory's face lit up. "I could ask Dean if he'd like to come with me on Thursdays."

"So, you're going to check it out?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory's disposition had changed from the previous time this question was asked. "I mean I might as well see what it's about it."

Lorelai stood from the table and walked out of the room. "Stay here." Lorelai instructed. She returned carrying a small bag. "Here." She handed the bag to Rory.

"What's this?" Rory asked surprised that her mother had a gift for her.

"Open it and see."

Rory opened the bag and tore the paper that enclosed the book. "Oh, mom." Rory gasped. "It's beautiful." Rory ran her fingers over the leather cover and traced the golden engraving of her name.

"I bought it a few months ago, I just wanted to make sure I gave it to you at the right time." Lorelai smiled.

Rory jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Thank you so much." Rory replied as her eyes began to water. "It's incredible."

"Well, you can't have bible study without a bible." Lorelai replied, as she too became emotional with the moment.

They let each other escape from their grasps. Rory flipped through the pages of the bible. "I'm going to read every page." Rory laughed. "I swear."

"I hope you do, sweetheart." Lorelai replied. "I hope you do."


End file.
